Watching over me
by Arillia-K
Summary: Once again, Emily Gilmore has the play matchmaker. But under no circumstances Rory would fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **So, once again this story just popped into my head and I thought it would be worth it to write it down. But if you have another opinion, let me know!

Chapter 1

"Lorelai!" This was the third time Emily called her daughter who sat right next to her.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! Would you hand me the potatoes, please?"

Lorelai interrupted her conversation with Rory for second and handed Emily the plate. She hadn't speak to her for three weeks and she wasn't going to change that. Though, Luke had come back to her, but Lorelai was too angry to forgive her mother. Emily always thought she knew what's best for Lorelai and this time it was too much. This time Lorelai wouldn't make it easy for her mother.

"Could you at least look at me?"

"Rory, could you please tell your grandmother that I'm not going to look at or speak to her ever again?"

"Grandma, I should tell you that my mother isn't going to look at or speak to you ever again."

"Ok, Rory could you tell your mother that I don't understand why she won't talk to me. Luke came back to her after I spoke to him. Everything is allright and we're not 5, are we!"

"Mum, I should tell you that grandma doesn't understand why you won't talk to her because Luke came back to you after she spoke to him. And that…" Rory got interrupted from her mother.

"Ok,Ok I heard everything. Mother, I'm not 5 and everything is **not** allright. You ruined my relationship. Thank god Luke really loves me and came back. But because of you he asked himself if this relationship is right for him or not. Just because of **you**!"

"You know I just wanted the best for you. Luke isn't the right man for you!"

"Oh, yes he is! He loves me and I love him. If you like it or not. And I don't need you to look after me, I'm not a teenager anymore."

"If you're not a teenager anymore than act like a grown up person."

"Am I in your house or not? Do I eat dinner with you in the same room or not? I think that's all you can expect from me."

"Enough. You're gonna knock each other's head off. And I want to have a quite dinner. Just leave it alone. Lorelai, your mother excused herself hundred times. Could we please stop this war between you two?" Richard was becoming angry. Of course, Rory was on her mother's side, but she couldn't stand it anymore. So, she said:

"Yeah, please mum. Stop these fights. It's enough, don't you think?" Lorelai was shocked by her daughter's comment, but said:

"Fine. But it isn't over for me,you can count on that!" The dinner went on quitly and the atmosphere was almost freezingly cold, but no more fights came up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you're on my side?" Lorelai stopped her daughter on the way to the truck.

"Of course, I am. But I cannot stand these fights anymore. What grandma did was terribly wrong, but you hurt yourself with these fights. I love you, mum. And this war every Friday night is too much, even for you. I don't want you to hug grandma right away, but how about you two keep your weapons down?"

"Perhaps you're right. I cannot forgive her this fast but maybe weapons down wouldn't be that bad. What would I do without my smart daughter?" Lorelai hugged Rory.

"To be honest, you would be totally lost." Rory smirked at her mother who began to pout.

"If this makes you feel better, I would be also lost without you."

"See, this is my favorite daughter as she lives and breathes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was in her room, studying, as her cellphone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that her grandma called her.

"Hi, grandma. How are you?"

"Hello, Rory. I'm doing fine, thank you. What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"This is my granddaughter. Always studying."

"Not always, but let's say often. So, grandma, I didn't expet a call from you, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I just want to tell you that your grandfather and I are giving a party next Friday. So there is no dinner."

"Oh, what a pity. I'll tell mum."

"Yeah, that would be nice of you. Listen, how about you attend to this party? We invited old friends from Yale with their children. It will be a wonderful party and we would miss you."

"Yeah, I'd love to." You could see at Rory's face that she would like to do anything else but attend to this party. But she didn't want to dissappoint her grandmother and she didn't had a good excuse to flunk out.

"Great! Could you be here at 6 o'clock or do you have late classes?"

"No problem, my last class is at 3. I'll be there."

"Fine. Bye, Rory. See you on Friday."

"Yeah, see you then. Bye, grandma." Rory flipped her phone close and realized Paris standing in the door frame.

"One of the great Gilmore parties you got invited to?"

"Yeah, unfortunatly."

"No good excuse?"

"No."

"Then, good luck and have fun with the rich world."

"Thank you very much, Paris." Paris smirked at her and turned, closing the door behind her. Rory flipped her phone open and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello, you beautiful thing."

"Hey, mum."

"What is my smart girl up to?"

"Not much. Studying and ravishing a great message to you. No dinner next Friday."

"What happened? Don't my lovely mother want us there anymore?"

"Grandpa and grandma are throwing a party for their old friends from Yale."

"Oh. We have to eat unhealthy food and make a DVD-marathon the whole night instead. My mother is so cruel to leave us on your own."

"Unluckily, you have to do all this on your own. I accept their invitation to attend also. I didn't have an excuse."

"No problem, I'll help you out of it. Just need a master plan."

"It's ok, mum. I'm going to go there. Maybe I won't be so bad."

"It's like as the titanic met the ice wasn't so bad."

"They're not that bad. How 'bout I'll leave early and we could watch _Willy Wonka_ again. You simply love the _Oompa-Loompa_ guys."

"Yeah, great! _Oompa loompa oompa loompa_…"

"Save this for Friday."

"Ok. Bye, hun."

"Bye mum."


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

Chapter 2

Friday night. Rory rang the bell at the Gilmore residence. Her grandmother opened the door.

"Rory. On time like always. What a beautiful dress. Richard! Come to greet Rory."

"Hi grandma." Rory went inside and Emily closed the door behind her. Richard approached and smiled.

"My lovely granddaughter. You look fabulous."

"Hello grandpa. Thank you very much." She hugged him.

"The guests havn't arrived yet. So, how about you go upstairs. My hairdresser is in my room." She pushed her daughter to the stairs. _"Why did I know something like that will happen today? I have to be sidekick."_

Half an hour later, the first guests had arrived and Rory came down the stairs, looking like a princess. She didn't feel quite confident with this presence, but she had to get through this. So, she took a deep breath, smiled and went down the stairs to her grandparents.

"You look so gorgeous, Rory. Like a real princess."

"Yeah, thank you."

"So, we want you to meet Mr and Mrs McGerald and their son Jared." Rory shook politely their hand and smiled. She had too meet every single person personally and looked around. There were a few other girls but the majority was definitely boys. Capable boys, like her grandma said. Whatever she meant by that.

It went on for almost an hour before her grandparents left her on her own. She let her breath out soundly and ordered a cup of coffee. She needed the lifesaving liquid fast. It streamed down her throat and she smiled to herself. _"Coffee always saves my life! At every day and night time."_ After she drank two more cups, Rory began to make her rounds to find someone she knew. And suddenly he stood in front of her. The tall, blond haired guy with this typical smirk on his face.

"Hey, Mar." Rory looked up in his beautiful blue eyes, smiled and couldn't help herself but throw her arms around him. As she did so, she could feel his muscles against her body and smelled his aftershave. It felt good, really good.

"Tristan! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too." He hold her tight and thought: "_This beautiful girl in my arms. This has to be a dream…"_ They broke away after a few seconds and smiled at each other.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You look good, too. So, how was military school?"

"Hard, but it did something good to my attitude and my body."

"So I can see." He shot a smirk at her and she blushed.

"Nice to know that this didn't changed since I'm gone." He laughed as she blushed even more. "And what were you up to lately? Despite from missing me." Rory rolled her eyes at his last comment.

"I graduated from Chilton and now I am at my second year at Yale."

"Wow, Yale. Always my smart Mary. What's your major?"

"Journalism."

"So this didn't changed either. You're still up to travel around the world to find the best stories."

"Yeah, I know what I want and then I'll go out there to get it. I'm so glad that you're here. I thought this party would be so boring, but now it's going to be better."

"Yeah, I always knew you love me and need me so badly."

"Sure. You're everything I need, Tristan." She prentended to kiss him but as he leaned in she quickly snapped back and grinned.

"You're a tease. This definitely changed. Where's my Virgin Mary?"

"Gone with the wind. You for yourself didn't changed much. You're as cocky as I remember."

"Thank you, thank you."

"So, what are you doing here exactly? I mean this isn't the first party my grandparents are throwing since you're back from military school."

"Yeah, I know. I simply don't like these parties. But this time, my parents insisted that I come home from Princeton for the weekend and the party because Emily wanted to have capable, good looking, smart and well situated men at her party. I think now I know why." He looked directly in Rory's eyes and she got lost in his for a second.

"Yeah, you know my grandmother. Always up to find me a boyfriend." She looked around. "And to be honest it will be hard to choose between these wonderful guys. They talk all the time about their homes, cars, motorcycles and the hot chicks at their colleges. Really interesting."

"Yeah, this seems to be a tough choice… Let me choose for you, will you?"

"Ok, but first I want to look at your choice. So, who's it gonna be?"

"See this really good looking guy there?"

"Where?"Rory looked around confused. Tristan pointed in the direction.

"There. The blonde guy next to the beautiful brunette. Maybe you can interrupt them. Just throw yourself in his arms." Rory looked in the direction Tristan had pointed and saw a … mirror. She playfully slapped him and began to chuckle.

"I don't know if that's the right choice. I think I have to left him out of this. He seems to have fun with this brunette, they look like old friends. I don't want to interrupt them."

"Maybe you're right. So, now you don't know which one to choose, how 'bout a little dance?" He took hold of her hand and pushed her towards the dancefloor. He spun her around and rested his hand on the small of her back. She put her hand on his shoulder and they walzed around the dancefloor.

"Hey, you can walz. Since when?"

"Also part of military school. We were forced to learn it."

"I like this school even more." She smirked. Atfer a few more minutes on the dancefloor they stopped and went to a table to talk a little more. Emily approached and said:

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I want Rory to meet some good friends of my husband and me. They arrived just a few minutes ago."

"No problem. I'll go to the bar and wait for you. With a nice cup of coffee."

"You know how to please me. See you later, Tristan." She stood up and followed her grandmother. Emily guided Rory through the room to a smiling blond woman at the side of her husband. Next to them there was a blonde guy who eventually smirked at her. _"Kinda like Tristan's smirk. Has to be a thing in the world of these rich guys."_

"Rory, I want you to meet the Huntzbergers." Rory shook their hands and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you. I read a lot about your company, Mr. Huntzberger. Great honor to meet you personally."

"It's nice to meet you, too. Emily told you want to be a journaliste and you're studying at Yale."

"That's right. I always wanted to study journalisme."

"So, if you're good enough, maybe you'll work for me one day."

"If I will be that good it would be a pleasure." Rory blushed a little and Emily laughed.

"Oh, my dearest Rory. You're always so modest." After a little laugh, Mitchum turned to Rory again and said.

"Since you're attending Yale, you have to know my son, Logan." Rory turned to the blond guy and stretched her hand out in front of him.

"No, I don't believe we've met."

"I don't believe so either. I would definitely remember such a gorgeous girl." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand, smirking.

"Logan, you're always so charming." Emily laughed.

"I think we should leave you alone to talk. Have fun." Emily and the Huntzbergers went to the other side of the room with this knowing smile on their faces. As they were out if sight, Rory took her hand back and rolled her eyes.

"Could you excuse me?" She wanted to leave but he took hold of her arm.

"Why this fast? We're supposed to talk."

"No, thank you."

"I insist. Or do you want to turn me down? No one ever turned me down."

"Then I'm going to be the first." She managed to get her arm free and simply left.

"_I think this will get interesting and she's not getting away with this."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock! And a special thank you to Lauren. Your review was awesome, I loved reading it.

Chapter 3

Rory made her way to the bar. She could feel Logan's intense gaze on her back but she didn't really cared about that. She couldn't understand what her grandmother was thinking, but as she saw the bright smile on Tristan's face, she didn't waste another thought to it.

"My beautiful Mare comes to join me. What took you so long?" Rory didn't answer right away. First, she sat down next to him, reached for the cup of coffee in front of her and gulped it down. After that, she ordered another one and gulped it down also. Tristan just stared at her with an amused look.

"Wow, it has to be something really bad."

"Not bad, just really annoying." Tristan looked at her curious and waited for her to continue.

"Well, my grandmother wanted me to meet some arrogant boy and left with this knowing smile. Just ridicolous!"

"What knowing smile?"

"You know. I'm going to fall for him right away, marry him, live in a huge mansion with my two daughters Lily and Madeleine and my son Logan jr.. And we live happily ever after. That kind of knowing smile." Rory felt a warm body standing closely behind her.

"I'm glad to hear that you're already making plans for our future." Rory turned and saw Logan's smirk. As she wanted to response, Tristan cut her off.

"Logan?" Logan turned to face him and a grin made his way to his lips.

"The famous Tristan Dugrey.", Logan and Tristan hugged, "How are you doing, mate?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Really good to see you."

"Can give back. So, what you're doing here? Princeton too boring for you?"

"Yeah, kinda. You know, you know. The usual: making my rounds, talk to the important people, ending up at the bar, enjoying my beautiful company…" Tristan turned to her and brushed a light kiss on her cheek, causing Rory to blush.

"I see." Logan smirked. Rory just looked at them in confusion.

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, we practically grew up together. Logan moved in down the street when I was two. Since this day we almost spent every day together. And since we have this powerful parents, we have attend to every little party. It made it much more fun with him."

"Yeah, the good old days." Logan grinned lost in memories.

"I should've known." Rory said to herself.

"So, nice to see you again, Dugrey but sorry, I have to drag your company away." He turned to Rory with a charming smile.

"Up for a dance?" He stretched his hand out. Rory just shooked her head.

"No, thanks." She began to turn to Tristan, but Logan took hold of her shoulder.

"If I were you, I would better dance with me. Look there." He pointed to the other side of the room. There stood her grandma with an expecting smile plastered on her face. As she saw Rory's sceptical look, her face turned serious and she gave Rory this look, saying 'Please do it, I know you will like him'. Rory couldn't stand to dissappoint her grandma, so she turned back to Logan.

"I'd love to." She said sarcastically.

"I know that you love me. You don't have to point that out."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and accepted his outstretched hand. He led her to the dancefloor and on the way she turned to Tristan, shooting him a tired smile. He just smirked back but his eyes spoke 'I'm sorry'. As they arrived at the middle of the dancefloor, Rory turned to Logan and put one hand on his shoulder. He pulled her close, placing one hand on her back which caused her to shot him an annoyed look. Logan ignored it and smirked, spinning her around on the dancefloor.

"So, since we're so catual together. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What exactly is you're problem with me? I mean, you don't like me. You don't know me but you don't like me."

"I have no problem. And you really want to know?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked."

"First: I do not dislike you. Second: I don't know you, so I can't judge you. And third: You seems to me to be a rich, snobby, self-centered and cocky guy and this is not exactly the type of guy that sweeps me of my feet."

"Not? I thought you would. That hurts right here." He put one hand on his chest, mock-hurt.

"Sorry to dissappoint you." At this moment, somebody patted Logan on the shoulder. He turned and saw Tristan.

"I think it's my turn. You don't get to have her all evening for your own."

"I already wanted to search Finn. This party is kinda boring. Of course, it's much more of a pleasant with you," he smiled at Rory, "but I think we'll throw a little party of our own. Pleasure to meet you, Rory Gilmore." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver under his warm breath: "It won't be the last time, you can count on that." With this he walked away to a boy, said something to him and they both left. A few people followed them including all girls at the party. They giggled as Logan just looked at them and Rory rolled her eyes.

"He's jackass."

"Most of the time, you're right. But if you know him better, he's not that bad."

"If you say so."

"Yeah, believe me. So, since you don't have to please your grandmother with talking to him anymore, what about a little walk?"

"Sounds great. I have to get out of here." Tristan reached for her hand and led her out on the balcony. His touch sent shivers down her spine and Rory didn't know why. They left the balcony and took the steps down to the huge garden. Tristan never let go of her hand and she had absolutely nothing against it. They reached the wonderful fountain in the middle of the garden. There they sat down on a bench and looked at the fountain. It was lightened by the moon and the water sparkeled.

"It's amazing, don't you think?" He turned to her.

"Yes it is." He stared at her and Rory acknowledged that he didn't mean the fountain. She blushed and looked away. He put a finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. She looked up in his eyes and was completely lost. She felt herself drifting in the ocean of his blue eyes as he moved closer. Their faces were only an inch apart and he automatically licked his lips. She closed her eyes and waited for him to remove the space between their lips.

"Rory? Are you out here?" Emily called from the balcony as she saw the two figures on the bench. Rory and Tristan jumped apart.

"Yes, grandma. I'm here."

"Could you please come in? I have to talk to you."

"Coming." Rory stood up and let go of Tristan's hand unwillingly. She wanted to stay but she had no choice.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too. But you don't get rid of me that easily." Tristan smirked.

"Good to know." Rory smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before turning on her heels and starting to walk away quickly. She left Tristan behind smiling and staring after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is it for the moment. I know, it's not a really good chapter because I had a writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **Thanks to all guys who reviewed. I can just repeat: You ROCK! And, once more, Thanks to Lauren. I loved your review, it's great to have such an awesome cheerleader! I hope I'll get more of this kind of reviews from you, they're keeping me alive ;)!

To Bethany Inc: Thanks for your review. I laughed so much. It's pretty cool that you think I'm british. What makes you think I am? I really like that ;)! But, sadly you're wrong. Here is my outing ;) : I'm german!

Enough talking! Enjoy it!

Chapter 4

"Two of your largest coffees, please." Rory's caffeine level was definitely too low, much too low. The boy gave her the coffee and she handed him the money.

"Keep the change.", she managed to say before gulping down the first cup. The boy watched her amused as she throw the first cup away and began to gulp the second.

"Thanks. Glad to be your servant." He smirked at her. Rory threw the cup away and smiled happily.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Ryan."

"You would just fall to the ground and never get up. And I don't like to be accused of doing this to you."

"Yup. So, I have to go to class. Bye."

"I'll see you today a few times more, eventually." He smirked one more time. She returned his smirk and turned, heading off to her class. She went inside and took a seat. Paris walked up to her and sat down next to her as she put her notes on the table.

"Hey Gilmore."

"Hi, Paris! How treated this beautiful day you this far?" She smiled brightly at Paris.

"Coffee was on your way here." Paris said simply.

"Yeah, wonderful hot, lifesaving liquid which turns everything to the bright side of life."

"I know, for you life is this easy." Rory wanted to response but was cut off by the professor who walked in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory searched for her keys in her purse. Finally, she found them and unlocked the door. She walked in her room, throw her things on the desk and flopped herself on the bed. It was a hard day so far. The professors were all in a really bad mood and now she had to manage to write three papers for tomorrow. Not to forget, an article for the day after. But first she had to get coffee, immediatly. She got up and wanted to leave as her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID but didn't recognized the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mare."

"Tristan?"

"Of course. Or does anybody else call you Mary? I'm gonna kick the crab out of him."

"No, no. Just making sure. How did you get this number?"

"You know, I have my ways." She could hear him smirk.

"Yeah, exactly. So, why did you call?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice." Rory blushed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I told you. You don't get rid of me this easily." Rory blushed again at the memory of the night.

"So, why did your grandmother interrupted us?"

"She was interrupting?", Rory asked innocently.

"Oh, hell yeah she was. Don't you think?"

"Maybe.", she teased him.

"Don't do this to me. This hurts." He mocked her, she could hear it. But there was something honest in his voice.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I know that you didn't mean to because you couldn't stand to see me hurt. You love me too much to do so."

"You're so right. You're the dream of my sleepless nights."

"Lot of girls say that. But from you, I feel honored." Rory couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Fine, after you calm down…", he waited a few seconds and Rory stopped, "how about dinner on the weekend?"

"Aren't you back at Princeton?"

"Yes, I am. But for you I'll take the long ride."

"Now I feel priveledged. Sounds great."

"Good. See you Saturday. I'll pick you up around 7:00."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye Mary." She hung up and suddenly felt her need of coffee coming back. She hurried out of her room with a smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me guess: Two of my largest coffees." Ryan grinned and had already the pot in his hand, filling one cup.

"You're psychic."

"No, I just know you as my best customer." He handed her two coffees as she reached for her purse. Somebody rushed besides her and handed Ryan some cash. He just looked confused at the boy, but accepted it. Rory turned and saw somebody she absolutely didn't want to see.

"Hey, there. No need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to and I could buy me own coffee, thanks. Just because my last name is not Huntzberger doesn't mean I can't afford two coffees."

"Wow, what a good mood. Anyways, can't I just pay such a beautiful girl her coffee?"

"If you have to, this is a free country. So, thank your very much", Rory said sarcastically, "and goodbye." She turned but her grabbed her by her wrist.

"Wait a second." He pulled her closely to him, his face just inches away from hers. "How about you give me a real thank you?" He leaned in, but she snapped back, freeing herself from his grip.

"In your dreams." She turned on her heels and walked away. He smirked and stared after her. He wasn't going to let her go this easily. After a few seconds, he started to follow her. He saw her heading for the news room.

Rory couldn't concentrate on her article.

"_We won't he just leave me alone? He could have every girl, why he has to bother me?"_,she thought to herself and looked up. Once again, she could hear Doyle and Paris screaming in the office. Apparently they did this all day already which disturbed Rory's ability of concentration even more. Doyle came out of the office, followed by Paris.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you, Paris. Either you do the article like I want you to or you're getting none."

"Fine! Then I'm doing nothing." She sat down on the chair next to her desk. "I'm just going to sit here and wait for you to make up your mind." She reached for a pen and began to drum it on her desk, watching Doyle like they're gonna challenge this till death.

"Stop it, Paris! Or I'm gonna make you stop!", Rory barked. This day was just terribly annoying.

"Get coffee, Gilmore and lift your mood on a normal level with it."

"I think she had had enough already." Logan leaned on the doorframe, smirking at Rory.

"And the show must go on.", said Rory with a sarcastic laugh and an annoyed look at Logan's approaching figure. He reached her and swung an arm around her. She just shot him a deathful glare but this didn't seem to bother him in any way. He looked at the screen and saw a blank site.

"What's up with your article, Ace? Is your mind blank just as this site because of my gorgeous appearance?"

"Sure. I just have you on my mind and can't concentrate."

"Sorry, but I can't help myself of beeing this attractive to you. And all the other girls on this planet."

"What a pity. You mean, I have competition?" She shrugged his arm of her shoulder.

"There many girls. But they're not as mind-blowing as you. Let me check my planner, maybe I have time for you this weekend."

"I'm such a lucky girl. Sorry to say so, but I have already plans."

"With who?"

"I don't think that this is anything of your buisness."

"Ace, that's hurting. You're gonna meet another guy? This is cheating, you know?"

"Cheating? If you think so…" Rory got up and left the news room. She didn't have time for this. Work was already awaiting in her room. And even more important: For god's sake, was this boy annoying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know. Not a very good chapter, but I wanted to finish it now. Hopefully my writer's block is going to end soon, 'cause I don't want you to have to wait weeks for the next chapter. Maybe you enjoyed the chapter though.

Replace because of bad spelling. Thanks Lauren, I was out of my mind yesterday ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates lately. But I really didn't know how to write this chapter and the last two weeks I was in Lanzarote. It was really awesome. I spent my time lying by the pool, getting tanned and doing sports like diving, surfing and volleyball. Ok, you're not here to read about my vacation, but the good thing for you is that I had great ideas while staying here. So, here it is.

Chapter 5

Rory stood in front of her closet, searching for something she could wear tonight. Her hair was tripping wet from the shower she had just left a few minutes ago and she had a towel slung around her body. It was already 6:30, Tristan would be there in just half an hour.

"Paris! Paris, I need your help! PARIS!" Rory yelled from her room. A few seconds later, Paris rushed in Rory's room.

"What? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I just don't know what to wear and Tristan will be here in half an hour."

"This why you yelled? I thought this would be an emergency."

"It is!"

"No, Rory. It is absolutely NO emergency. I thought you're dying in here."

"You're not helping me with that. What should I wear?" Paris just rolled her eyes and walked over to Rory's closet. She looked through the clothes and picked out a red dress with spagetti straps.

"This one." Rory put it on quickly. It ended just two inches above her knees and it showed every curve of her body. She rushed into the bathroom, dried her hair, put on light makeup. Her hair fell loosely on her shoulders in light curls. Paris gasps as Rory exited the bathroom. She know that her roommate was beautiful but she still took her breath away sometimes.

"DuGrey will nail you right here. You don't get to your dinner, believe me."

"I take this a compliment and he better takes me out for dinner, I'm starving. And you know me when I don't get enough food."

"Oh, yeah. Not funny, you're getting really bitchy without food." Paris smiled at Rory. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, Paris. Great choice with the dress." At this moment, there was a knock on the door. Paris looked at her watch.

"Wow, he really likes you. He's right on time."

"Stop it. He doesn't like me, we're just friends going out for dinner."

"Oh, yeah. This is why you were so nervous with picking out the right outfit." Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She opened it to found Tristan standing in front of it with a huge bucket of red roses in his hands. In the middle of the bucket was a single white rose.

"For my Mare who always stands out in middle of a crowd." Rory blushed and took the roses. She whispered a "Thank you" and went in the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"You're always so charming, DuGrey.", Paris stood in the doorframe of her room.

"Hello Paris. Nice to see you again, too." He approached her with his trademark smirk on his face.

"_Man, he looks so damn sexy in those jeans and black shirt. Oh, shut up…" _Paris thought to herself. She wanted to bark something back at him, just like in the old times, but she could only open her mouth as Rory returned from the kitchen. She put the vase on the coffeetable in the living room and stopped right next to Tristan. He offered her his arm which she took with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It was really nice seeing you again, Paris. Bye."

"Bye, DuGrey."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan led her to a great indian restaurant. Of course, it was a high society restaurant, but it was really beautiful. Tristan had a reservation for a room just for the two of them. The room had glass walls on three sides, so you could see in the main room of the restaurant and they could see you also. But it was private. There were flowers everywhere and at the back of the room there was even a little waterfall. The water poured right out of the wall. Rory just couldn't believe her eyes. It was mind-blowing.

"Wow, Tristan. You didn't have to do this. I mean, it is just wonderful, but…"

"Only the best for you." Rory slightly blushed and looked away. The smirk crept back on his face as he offered her a chair. Rory sat down and Tristan whispered something to the waiter before he sat down.

"So, how was your week?"

"Really hard, actually. My profs were in a really bad mood and I had to do so many papers. And Doyle, my editor, wanted also just the best articles from me. What can I say: Lots of work and almost no sleep."

"And let me guess: Many, many cups of coffee?"

" You know me too good.", Rory said with a smile. The waiter returned with a bottle of champagne and poured them two glasses of it.

"To my beautiful Mary."

"To this evening." They both took a sip and began to study the menu. They ordered and went back to their conversation. They talked as they were always friends and never stopped seeing each other. Rory couldn't stop smiling at him or laughing at something he said. It was simply great, talking to him like that. In Chilton, she would never believe that, someday, they would get along like this. She loved it and Tristan obviously enjoyed her company, too. As the waiter served them their food, they ate in a comfortable silence. The waiter took their plates away right after they had finished and left the room to give them privacy. Just as he shut the door close behind him, Tristan looked up to Rory.

"Did I told you how pretty you look tonight?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Sorry, 'cause you really do." Tristan really did know how to make her blush. It drove her crazy. She thought it was just a line, but as she lifted her eyes up to his again, she could only see honest in his sparkling, wonderful blue eyes. He broke the moment before he would get too lost in her eyes.

"_Damn, her eyes are driving me crazy! I never felt like this before. Just one look in her eyes and I'm out of my mind. Nobody makes me as nervous as her. But this already started at Chilton…" _He snapped out of his world of memories back to reality and reached under the table.

"I have something for you.", with this he pulled out a small box and put right in front of her.

"For me?"

"Yeah, do you see another girl here anywhere?" Rory smiled and began to unpack it. As she saw what was in it, her eyes grew wide. She pulled out a copy of Jane Austen's Emma.

"How did you know that I love Jane Austen?"

"I have my sources, you know that."

"Thank you sooooo much." She wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and their lips met. Her first urge was to pull away but as she felt the softness of his lips, she immidiately responded to his motion. Just as the kiss began to get deep, he pulled away and put light kisses on her cheek, making his way to her ear. She could feel his warm breath as he whispered in her ear:

"How long did I wait for this? Since Madeleine's party I kept asking myself when I get to kiss you again." He began to suck gently on her earlobe, making her moan. He made his way back to her lips and she could feel the heat of his tongue as she parted her lips to let him in. Tristan was a great kisser, she always knew that. Her whole body tingled from his touch. But something was missing. She just couldn't get lost in his kiss. So, she pulled away and smiled at him. Tristan was confused but he could hide it with his typical smirk and began to play with the ends of her hair.

"Don't you think we should stop now? This is a public place." He smirked at her and pulled closely to her ear.

"Maybe we should go back to your dorm.", he whispered.

"No, Tristan. This is too fast for me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll wait for you."

"Maybe this would be dissappointing for you." With this, she stood up and ran out of the restaurant. She just couldn't stand his look anymore. She couldn't give him what he wanted. She didn't feel the same, right!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what? Are you completely crazy?" Rory told Paris the whole story of the evening as she arrived back at the dorm. She had taken a cab back.

"I'm not crazy! It was just too much."

"You're really out of your mind. It was so sweet what he did and you like him. I have just one question: Why?"

"I don't know. God, I'm so confused. Of course, the evening was awesome. And he's a really great kisser, he makes my body tingle just under his touch. And I like him, but… you know. I don't feel the same about him how he feels about me, I think. He's great, gorgeous, completely mind-blowing, but not _him_. I feel that he's not what I need for life and I would just use him to make me feel better. I can't express what I'm feeling right now, I'm just confused. You know what I mean?"

"Not quite. But how about you go to sleep now? Maybe you can organize your thoughts and feelings tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. Night, Paris."

"Night, crazy girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **Thanks, Bethany Inc, I had an absolutely great time on vaca! Although my tan rushes away, we have such a bad weather here in germany. As I arrived on the airport here I couldn't believe it. 5 hours ago, I lay by the pool in the burning sun and then I had to put so damn warm clothes on. Not fair! Well, anyways, no the sun is shining and I'm in my bikini again. I really like that ;)

So, could be that this chapter is a little boring because I don't want to rush anything! So, here we go:

Chapter 6

The dinner was almost a week ago and 15 messages from Tristan later, Rory still couldn't face him or even talk to him on the phone. Was she just to afraid to let the feelings in or did she really like Tristan just as a friend? Paris asked her this a thousand times and to be honest, Rory asked herself the same thing over and over again. She really didn't know or didn't she wanna know? Deep in this thoughts, like all week already, Rory rushed to the coffee stand before her next class. As she turned again with her coffee in one hand, she bumped into somebody.

"Hey, doll, watch ya step!", a thick Aussie accent adressed to her. She had a hard time balancing her coffee and books, so she didn't look up and mumbled:

"I'm really sorry." Just then, she managed her coffee to stay in place and looked up to a tall, good-looking guy, who seemed familiar.

"No need to be, love. Not everyday I have the luck to get ran over by such a beautiful girl. Why can't you be a redhead?"

"A redhead? What are you talking about? Wait, don't answer, I think I don't wanna know…" said Rory, looking at him in confusion. From where the hell did she know this guy?

"So, which guy did you choose?"

"Excuse me? Once again, what are you talking about…" Rory thought for a moment, " oh, yeah right! You were on my grandma's party! You left with Logan, right?"

"Absolutely right. And I don't think that we have been introduced yet. I'm Finn and with which name I can adress myself to you, love?"

"Rory." She stretched her hand out to shake his, but he took it and kissed the back of her hand.

"Did you learn this from your lovely friend Huntzberger?"

"Actually, he got that from me. And I see, you're already on his feet, damn Huntz! He always gets the best. Please tell me what is so tempting about him?"

"Nothing and I'm not on his feet. My grandma set me up with him and since this party he won't leave me alone just to prove that he could get every girl."

"Interesting. Normally he gets every girl right away. I like you already, love, for resisting the famous Huntzberger charm."

"This is not really hard, to be honest. He's simply annoying."

"Would you prove this to me, please? I bloody cannot believe this. My mate gets turned down… Come to my party tomorrow, oh my favorite girl."

"I don't know…" Finn kneeled down and took her hand.

"Please, please, please! I wanna see him get turned down. You'll get everything you want, really! Even if you're not a redhead."

"Ok, ok. I'll come." Finn was back at his feet and hugged her.

"See you tomorrow at this dorm." He handed her a piece of paper and walked away, singing on the top of his lunges. Rory stared after him and smiled. He was a weird guy, but in funny way. She already liked him. Snapping out off her thoughts, she looked at her watch, shocked. Her class had began five minutes ago! She gulped her coffee down, through the cup away and ran to her class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory looked again at the piece of paper. "_Where is this place? I'm running around for 15 minutes already…" _She stopped a guy and showed him the paper.

"Excuse me. Do you have an idea where this is?"

"Yeah, of course. Famous for it's parties. I'm going in the same direction, actually to the same party. Wanna walk with me?"

"Thank you, that would be great. I've never been on this part of the campus. My name is Rory Gilmore."

"I'm Andrew Miller. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and they began to walk before Andrew continued: "This is the rich part of Yale. Just the best dorms for the best sons and daughters from the high society."

"Really? Are you part of this?"

"Yes, your parents just have to make a donation, a real big one, and you get here. I don't live here."

"Not a high society kid?"

"Definitley not. But you're a Gilmore. Why don't you live here?"

"Well, my mother ran away from home just as I was born. She didn't want me to live the same life as her, to be in this golden cage. I just have weekly dinners at my grandparents' mansion."

"Good choice of your mother, I think. So, here we are." Andrew pointed to a dorm with loud music coming out. They walked there and opened the door. The room was already a mess and hundred of people were there, mostly drunk. Andrew helped Rory out of her coat, as Finn reached them.

"Love, you came! So glad to see you." He pulled her in a hug just like old friends. As he pulled away he had a hard time to stay vertical.

"Hey, Finn. Too many drinks already?"

"It's never to much, doll. So, who is this lucky guy?" Finn didn't turn to Andrew, he didn't even look at him.

"This is Andrew Miller. I got lost on the way here and he helped me out."

"Well, thank you, mate. Would you excuse us?" With this, he dragged Rory away. She just mouthed a sorry at Andrew and he shrugged, making his way to the bar. Finn pulled Rory to a little group.

"So, this is Rory Gilmore. Robert, Stephanie, Collin and I think you know Huntz." He pointed at each person.

"Nice to meet you all." She didn't even look at Logan and shook everybody's hand, except Logan's.

"Hey, Ace. You're killing me here!" Rory pretended not to hear him and began a conversation with Robert. The others all chuckled in amusement. Stephanie turned to Logan.

"Poor Logan. Didn't get this one?", she said smirking.

"We'll see about that.", he muttered under his breath just for Stephanie to hear. Logan walked away, angry. Stephanie never saw him angry over a girl and she could swear she saw jealousy in his eyes as he walked past Rory and Robert, which seemed to have fun. Jealousy? Logan was never jealous…She just let the thought pass and turned back to the group, laughing at something Finn had said. The hours passed and Rory and Robert really seemed to get along. Although, Rory said to herself, what Logan does was not important to her, she caught herself several times glancing over to him. Everytime he caught her glance, he just looked away and continued his conversation with some girl. Rory thought he had also a good time. Little did she know…Logan watched her all the time and it was really hard for him not to rush over and kill Robert. He really didn't know why this girl had such an affect on him and tried to keep his eyes off her. But that was not possible. And this brain-dead chick in front of him not even realize that he paid absolutely no attention to her… Steph watched this whole thing with much interest. "_This Rory has to be really special…"_ With this thought, she dragged Collin away.

"Did you see this?"

"What?"

"Logan is jealous of Robert!"

"Never! Huntz and jealous in the same sentence, are you crazy?"

"I know, I know. But just look at him." She pointed in the direction of the bar where Logan downed his drink, looking over to Rory and Robert. Collin watched him and as Robert kissed Rory on the cheek, Logan turned away, furiously. He stood up and reached for the girl in front of him and dragged her away with him.

"Wow. He is jealous as hell!"

"Like I said."

"This is really weird… Let's watch the play a little more or…", He let the sentence unfinnished and smirked at Stephanie. She smirked back and grabbed Collin, pulling him into another room. At the same time, Rory searched the room for Logan. Robert just left to get them a drink. Rory glanced in a little corner only to see Logan make out with this girl he was talking to. _"Good time has a new meaning... It was so obvious that he just want me to prove he's Prince Charming and every girl just can't resist him. And silly myself thought he maybe really likes me. Well, that proves to opposite!" _Somebody encircled her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"Ne need to be jealous, love! You deserve better. Like me, for example. I'm exotic!"

"I'm not jealous. You know, I don't like him. That's why you invited me, remember?"

"Yeah. But that was only part of it. You know, I needed you so badly here, love of my life." Rory smiled and kissed Finn on the cheek who still hold her.

"And sorry I couldn't give you the pleasure to turn him down. He wasn't interested." Finn just shrugged and left for another round of drinks.

"Little do you know, Rory Gilmore." Rory turned and saw Stephanie.

"What do you mean?"

"You're good in beeing innocent, right?"

"Why?"

"Because if you would just watch Logan, you would have seen that he's damn jealous."

"Right now, I think you're wrong. See." Rory pointed in the corner where Logan was preoccupied.

"You don't know him that well." With this, Stephanie turned and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was it. Now it's your choice: Should I continue with the party or just leave with that and begin with the next day or so? Let me now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock my socks!

And yes, **Gilmorefan31**, you're so right! He's damn too sexy to be alone. But who knows what will happen '**evil laugh**', yes, I do!

**Cancat90**: I love Finn so much,too. Just his accent, mhhhh, gorgeous. I hope I'll have the chance to write more about him in this story. But just if you guys agree with me, of course!

**Tink**: Thanks for your suggestions, always happy to receive something like that. Maybe I'll work with it, don't know yet. Thank you anyway!

**Purplemoon07**: Hey, cool! I just thought of a name and this popped into my mind. Actually, this Andrew Miller was my first kiss…maybe it's the same guy, lol!

**Bethany**: Sure, I'll call you Bethany, no prob. Faster to write ;). Yeah, I love the smell, too. I agree with the Gilmore Girls, everything is magical when it snows. Love it! But not in august, lol! Well, it hasn't snowed yet, but this could also wait till novembre, hopefully.

So, you wanted a continue of the party, here ya go:

Chapter 7

"_You don't know him that well." With this, Stephanie turned and walked away_.

Rory just stared after Steph's retreating figure. What was she talking about? Rory couldn't think any further 'cause Robert arrived next to her with the drinks.

"Hey, this one's for you." Rory grabbed the drink and downed it immediately.

"Wow, didn't think of you as a drinker."

"I'm not. But this is a party or am I wrong?"

"Yeah, sure. So, wanna go and join the others in this game?"

"What game?"

"Finn, Collin, Steph and a couple more are playing 'I have, I haven't' in there." Robert pointed to another room.

"Never played it before. But, sounds like fun, let's go." Robert put an arm around her waist and pushed her to the room. She didn't feel very comfortable with his arm around her waist, but she just let it happen. Robert opened the door to a dark room, pushed Rory in and shut the door.

"Where are we? I can't see anything."

"You're not supossed to.", with this, Robert pushed Rory against a wall and tried to kiss her. He grabbed her wrists and put them over her head against the wall so she couldn't hit him.

"Robert, Stop it! You're hurting me."

"Stop playing the innocent girl. I know you want this." He attacked her mouth with his lips but she could turn her head enough for him to only reach her cheek.

"Robert! STOP! Please, leave me alone!" Rory put her knee up with all the power she had in herself and hit him in his balls. He fell on the ground, pain written all over his face, holding his little 'man'. Rory rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. He could hear Robert insulting her, but she didn't care. She just want to get out of here. Away from the party, away from this people, away from everything. She rushed to the door, only to bump into Finn.

"Doll, why so fast…Rory, are you crying?" He touched her shoulder and she faced him, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened? Rory, talk to me." Finn's drunk mind was immediately blank as if he never just touched any alcohol and filled with concern.

"Robert. He..he…" Rory stuttered, unable to control her voice.

"This bloody bastard! What did he do? I'm gonna kill him!" Finn's eyes searched for the so called bastard furiously. Rory, finally finding her voice again, babbled:

"He said you were in this room playing some game. He pushed me in and I couldn't see anything and then he pushed me against the wall and wanted to kiss me. I said he should leave me alone, but he didn't and I, I, I hit him in his balls."

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS BLOODY SON OF A BITCH!" Rory tried to stop him but he already saw Robert and ran to him and punched him on the nose. You could hear it break even from this distance where Rory stood. She rushed to the fighting boys and tried to get Finn of Robert, but she couldn't. Logan and Collin came out of nowhere and parted the two. Robert hold his nose, his shirt full of blood.

"What is wrong with you? Are you out of your damn mind or just drunk as always?"

"You bastard! You know exactly what happened! If I see your bloody hands on Rory again, I'm really gonna kill you and these two," he pointed to Logan and Collin, "won't stop me!" As Logan heard this, his eyes became just as furious as Finn's. He let go off Finn and rushed to Robert, punching him and yelling at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing you wouldn't." Robert smirked even if his face was full of blood and Logan just became more furious, if this was even possible. This time, it was Finn's turn to pull Logan off Robert.

"Calm down, mate. It's enough!" Logan shook Finn's hand off his shoulder and rushed to Rory.

"Are you ok? What did he do? Rory, please." Rory told him what happened and Logan was just about to hit Robert again, but Rory stopped him.

"No, please stop it. Finn is right, it's enough!"

"Ok," he turned to Robert, who was on the way out, "and you know what will happen if you ever try anything like that again. If you even talk to her or look at her in any way I don't like, you can say goodbye to your life! Did I make myself clear enough for your little brain?" Rorbert just nodded and left, looking really scared to death. Logan turned back to Rory, took her hand and said:

"Come on. I'll walk you back to your dorm, ok?" Rory just nodded silently, hugged Finn with a whispered 'thank you' and they left. On the way, the both didn't say a word. Logan never let go off Rory's hand and she was thankfull for his support. Logan knew when it was better to just shut your mouth close and it wasn't an awkward silence between them, it was comfortable. At the dorm, she turned to him.

"Thank you so much for walking me here. Even for punching him." She slightly smiled.

"Good to see your smile back on you, Ace." Her smile grew wider and he returned her smile, letting go off her hand. You could see a hint of dissappointment in Rory's eyes and before Logan knew what happened, she pecked him quickly on the lips.

"Thanks again." With this, Rory turned and walked in her dorm, shutting the door behind her. Logan stared at the door, not sure what had just happened. Did she really kissed him or was his mind just playing tricks on him? He couldn't believe that. Rory Gilmore had kissed him. Him, Logan Huntzberger… His smile became goofy just because of this little kiss which only lasted for a second or so and he walked back to his dorm, the smile never leaving his face.

_Meanwhile, inside:_

I kissed Logan! Oh my god, am I crazy or what? I couldn't possibly like this playboy!" Rory's mind raced with this thoughts as Paris entered the living room.

"Did you see a ghost?" Rory didn't look up, deep in her own little world.

"Hello there." Paris began to wave in front of Rory's face. "Anybody home?" Rory snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Paris.

"I kissed Logan."

"You did what?"

"I kissed Logan."

"We're not talking about Huntzberger here, are we? The Playboy of Yale, this state or maybe even the whole country!"

"Yes, we are."

"Rory, I always thought you were crazy, but this MUCH?"

"I know, I know, but he was so cute. He punched Robert for trying to force me into kissing him and…" Paris cut her off.

"Robert did what? And who is Robert anyways?"

"Robert is friend of Logan, or better say, he WAS a friend of Logan. This Robert pushed me into a room and tried to kiss me, but I could escape and bumped into Finn. I told Finn what Robert did and he began punching him, only to be pulled off by Logan. As Logan heard what Robert did to me, he punched him, too. Finn pulled him off Robert and Logan walked me here and then I kissed him."

"Wow, where were you again? On another planet, in another timeshift? This all happened this night?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

"What, you're speechless? I made the great Paris Gellar speechless?"

"Yes, you did." Paris just walked back into her room, leaving Rory behind. Rory had no choice but to go in her room, too. Since Paris won't give her any advice this night, she decided to sleep. But she couldn't, her kept drifting back to Logan. And at the other side of the campus, one other mind kept drifting back to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, hope you liked it. It was kinda hard to write, but I had fun and I hope you guys had fun, too. If you have any suggestions for this story at all, let me know. Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of update…I wrote the end of this story and some chapter in the middle, but I didn't know how to continue now. I mean, there will be a lot of chapters before the end chapter, so I should just work in the present now, don't ya think? Of course you think so, apparently I haven't and I can't just post something of the middle or the end. So you didn't get to read my great end, you get to read nothing instead…lol, I'm gonna stop now with the babling.

**CoCaCoLa29**: Yeah, there will be a lot of Logan and Rory action in this chapter and the following. I hope, don't know yet what I'll write in here exactly.

**Cancat90**: I simply love that you love Finn! I know this sounded really stupid, but I'm just so happy that somebody shares my affection for him. Hope to get him in here (this chapter)

**Hmmm**: Thx for your review, I apreciate critism! I know, it was kinda rushed, but I thought it would fit. Hope you did enjoy it anyways, just a tad ;)!

**Purplemoon07**: Believe me, I'm glad, too. I like to write things like that.

**Angry Girl**: Yeah, great! I love fans, always beloved by me, really. Hope to keep you ;) Will do my best!

**KeitaWolf**: You'll never know…

**Emily (Canada)**: That's a great idea, didn't really thought of it. Might use it, Thx very much!

Sooo, now a little question I'm just gonna throw into the round: Where's my awesome cheerleader Lauren? I miss you and your reviews. Please come back…don't like my story anymore!

Well, thx for all reviews and here we go:

Chapter 8

„Mum, I'm home!" Rory fell with the door into the house, dragging five bags with laundry with her. It was a really hard week and she hoped that her mum had planned a relaxing weekend.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai jumped at her daughter, pulling her into a big hug.

"Ouch, mum! Need for oxygen, please." Lorelai let her go with a goofy smile on her face.

"What's with the smile plastered on you?" Rory became excited 'cause she could kinda figure out what happened.

"Well…", Lorelai teased.

"Come on! Mum, tell me. I'm dying here!" Rory followed her into the kitchen and sat on a chair, looking curiously at her mum. Lorelai just smiled again and lifted her hand.

"OH MY GOSH! LUKE PROPOSED?" Rory screamed out of joy and excitement and began jumped up and down with her mum, hugging her all over.

"I can't believe this! This is so great! Luke is gonna be my stepfather!"

"Yeah, I know, I know! I'm gonna be a wife who cooks all day for her husband."

"Mum, Luke is going to cook or he risks to die because of poisioned food."

"Hey, not fair. You're right, but not fair." Lorelai pouted.

"Life's never fair, you know that." Rory told her mum like talking to a two-year old.

"Yes, mommy."

"So, let's go to Luke's! I want to celebrate with my soon-to-be stepfather."

"Sure, let's go." Lorelai grabbed her jacket and the keys while Rory put her stuff in her room. They practically ran to Luke's and Rory immediately ran over to Luke, hugging him.

"Ok, what's with the affection here?"

"Forget somethin'? You're gonna get married to my mother!"

"So I would read out of this hugging-thing you're happy about this?"

"Of course, Luke. You were always right for my mum, you two were just too oblivious over the years. And you were always like a dad for me." Now Luke scooped Rory back into the hug.

"Thank you, my girl."

"Owwww, my fiancé is a softy. I knew it!" Luke pulled back and glared at Lorelai.

"You get your coffee from me, remember this."

"Oh, you my favorite, manly, strong fiancé!" Luke just glared and began to serve the other people in the diner. The Gilmore girls sat down at a table and began to talk about the engagement and the wedding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I heard about your date with bible boy." Rory and Lorelai sat on their couch with a huge amount of junk food, watching Casablanca.

"How did you heard that? I didn't even told you that I met him again at grandma's party."

"Yeah, see how you tell your mommy about your life. I'm so glad to have Paris."

"Paris? Since when do you two talk?"

"Well, we don't. But Paris was in desperate need of love advice and you were gone, so she called me."

"Why you?"

"Oh, thank you. You really don't believe in my ability to give love advices? Who's the one engaged in this room, hm?"

"I mean why would Paris call you, don't she has other friends?"

"Duh, Paris!"

"Ok, you're right."

"So, now back to real conversation here. You were out with hottie spawn of satan!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Details, my daughter, details."

"There's not much to talk about. He took me to a great indian restaurant, gave me a present, kissed me and I took a cab home."

"Wait, wait, wait. There must be something major that you did forget between the kiss and the cab."

"No, not really."

"Ok, he's a hottie, but he has to be a very bad kisser. After your first kiss, you cried and after the second you took a cab home…poor guy."

"You know that I didn't cry because of the kiss. I cried because of Dean. Why am I defending myself, that's like a eternity ago."

"Hey, babe, no need for defending. But I definitely need an explanation for the leaving after the second."

"Well, I…I don't know… really. I think he has feelings for me I can't return. I can't give him what he needs, I think."

"You sure? Don't ya think you're just scared and did the thing we Gilmore Girls are the best at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Running."

"NO! I didn't run away from him. I mean, yeah I left the restaurant in a quick walk, but I didn't run away from the situation because I'm scared! I can't believe you said that!"

"Honey, calm down. I didn't want to cause a fight."

"Sorry, mum, me either. It's just that I was confused by the situation."

"It's ok, sweets. You'll figure it out." Lorelai hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, mum. You're the best."

"I know, I'm just fabulous, too good for the world…" Lorelai rambled on and on causing Rory to roll her eyes and murmuring something like "your ego will kill yourself someday" under her breath. About half an hour of watching Casablance later, Rory went to the kitchen, getting ice-cream. She was on her way back to the living room as her cellphone went off. _"I thought I turned it off." _She intended to just let it ring, but as she checked the caller ID, someone's name blinked at her who never left her mind the last week.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace, it's me."

"Hi Logan. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Finn just danced on the table and I was about to leave."

"Too much Finn crazyness for one day?"

"Absolutely. So, Ace, what ya doin'?"

"I'm at home, watching movies with my mother."

"Really? Hm, I was going to ask if I could stop by on my escape, seeing a normal person."

"I'm normal?"

"Well, no. You're incredible, beautiful, smart and so on. But in a Finn kind of way, you're normal." Rory was really thankful for the distance right now, so Logan couldn't see her blushing like crazy. He really had a way of making compliments.

"Hm, you haven't met my mum yet. If you want to see somebody really crazy, go to her."

"If you say so. But look at you, she at least has to beautiful and smart." Rory slightly blushed again. Lorelai stood beside her, trying to catch something of the conversation. She wanted to check where Rory was gone and saw her daughter blushing, so she couldn't miss this.

"So, since you're not at your dorm, I'm gonna go back to mine. I wish you a goodnight, Ace. Sorry for no goodnight kiss."

"Who said you would get a goodnight kiss from me?"

"Well I have my ways to get it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. So, call me when you're back. Maybe we could go grab some lunch sometimes."

"Uh, is the great Huntzberger asking me out?"

"Maybe." With this he hung up. He was really surprised how easy it was to flirt with her. He was so nervous before the call, but with Rory it just came natural. Because all the compliments he really meant…

"Did I catch the real name? Huntzberger as in Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper magnet?"

"Yes, you heard right."

"Don't you think he's a bit old for you? And I thought he has a wife?"

"MUM! It wasn't Mitchum Huntzberger. That was Logan, his son. I told you, grandma wanted to set me up with him at the party."

"So, I see it worked."

"No! I mean, yes in a way. But he's not the boyfriend type, so I don't think that's gonna be something."

"Hm, what I did catch sounded really interested from his side."

"Maybe, but I'm just some girl to him."

"If you say so…"

"Although…"

"What? Fill me in, now!" Rory began to tell her mum the story of the party, including the walk home and the kiss. They talked all night, completely forgetting the TV and the ice-cream which was melting right next to them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this chapter was easy and fun. I really couldn't stop typing, but I think now it's long enough. Sorry for the less Logan/Rory action and no Finn, it just didn't fit. Next chapter!

So, now reviews, please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N**: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! But you couldn't imagine how much work I had/have to do for school. It's unhuman, really…it's killing me! I haven't got time for anything except learning the last few weeks. Now I've got a little bit of free time and I'm immediately typing!

**Angry Girl: **Yeah, I totally agree. He's just fabulous! I also love him on the current season. Yeah, I watched the episodes, even if I'm stuck here in germany **evil laugh**!

**Lauren: **YEAH! My cheerleader is back **jump up and down**! My world is round again! Ah, I love that you're still going to read. And you're really good, maybe it's part of my plan! Who knows? So, I'm looking forward to your next review, it's keeping my alive in this rough time. Actually I'm just writing this chapter to get a review from you…I'm not really into the story…just kidding!

**Rachel**: You can count on that. Finn will stay, I love him tooooo much to cut him out ;)!

So, now on with the story!

Chapter 9

"Love!" Rory was just on her way back to her dorm from the weekend as she heard this familiar Aussie voice. She turned, just to get jumped on by Finn.

"How much I missed you! I thought you would never return, leaving me behind…heartbroken." Fin kissed her cheek and finally let go.

"I was at home for just two days."

"Yeah, it was long enough, doll. You made me drink my pain away!" Finn pouted as Rory let herself and him in her dorm. She walked over to her room to throw her stuff on her bed. From there, she shouted to the common room:

"Finny, you always drink. If I'm here or not. If you're happy or sad. If it's day or night…" As Rory returned, she saw that Finn was situated on the couch with a beer and the remote in his hand, zapping through the channels. She raised an eyebrow at him, but couldn't help but smile.

"You're feeling cozy?"

"Yeah. But I would actually feel much better with some beautiful company. Care to join me, kitten?" He patted the free space next to him. Rory just chuckled, getting herself a beer and sat next to him. He immediately put his arm around her shoulder, concentrating his mind on the TV. Rory snuggled closer, she was really tired from the weekend with her mother. They had to make up for the whole week and the weekend before, so they almost had no sleep. Within minutes, Rory fell asleep.

"Love, I really like your dorm. Very comfy! I should come over more often, don't you think?" As Rory didn't answered, Finn looked to his side only to find her sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled, placed a kiss on her forehead and put a blanket over them.

"RORY! YOUR LOVER IS HERE!" Paris bursted into the dorm, causing Rory and Finn to jump off the couch. They only slept for 10 minutes or so. As Logan saw the two of them, jealousy rose inside of him. He told his mind to shut up, nothing had happened between them, Finn wouldn't do that. Ok, good…he would do it, but not Rory. Wait, what was he talking about? Rory wasn't his girlfriend, she could do whatever she want.

"Hey, Ace. Slept well?"

"Yeah, I did for 10 minutes or so. But thank you, Paris, " She glared at her, but she just turned and rushed in her room, "now I'm totally awake again."

"Hey Huntz! I was just watching some TV with Rory. Wanna join, mate?"

"No, not really, Finn. I wanted to talk to Ace."

"Yeah, shoot." Finn looked curiously at him, Logan just glared back.

"In private, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sorry. Of course not… bye, Love. We should definitely repeat this!" He kissed Rory on the cheek and she smiled.

"Absolutely. Bye, Finn." Finn walked of the dorm leaving Rory and Logan behind. As the door closed behind him, Rory smiled at Logan.

"So, what did you wanna talk about with me?" Logan didn't respond, he just rushed over and kissed her. He couldn't take her innocent smile anymore and the jealousy inside of him. He just had to kiss her, she looked so beautiful standing there, still all sleepy. Rory first was shocked, she really didn't expected this. But she absolutely didn't mind. As she kissed him back, he smiled slightly, putting his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. She throw her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue lightly and she put one hand around his shoulder, pushing him even closer to her. As he began to bite gently on her lip, she parted her lips to let him deepen the kiss. His tongue slided in and she gasped at the soft touch on her own. The kiss became more heated as their tongues fought a battle which seemed to have no end. Sadly, they both were in desperate need of air pulled away, trying to steady her breathing. Logan rested his forehead against hers, his arms still around her waist. As he looked into her eyes, he thought they were even in brighter shade of blue. Rory smiled at him and he said in a husky voice:

"You know, we should talk in private more often." Rory let out a little chuckle, putting her hand to his chest to push him away, but changed her mind as she saw the look in his eyes. She saw the want and need and realized that they were just reflecting her own. So, she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer, crushing her lips upon his again. The kiss was more passioned and they soon tumbled over to the couch. She sucked on his top lip, causing him to moan as they both fell on the couch. He let his hands wander over her stomach lightly and as he reached the bottom line of her shirt, he pushed it a little higher and began to caress the smooth skin of her stomach. Rory moaned into the kiss and deepened it, enjoying the warm feeling washing over her as his tongue collided with hers. Suddenly feeling more confident, she began to unbutton his shirt. As her fingers lightly touched his skin, he groaned, pushing himself more into her. He flipped her over, taking control and she gasped at the suprising weight above her. He then began placeing featherlight kisses over her cheek, down her neck to her shoulder where he began to suck on the spot which teased him all the time, almost crying for him to leave his mark. Rory closed her eyes again and smiled as he bit down on it, making her feel dizzy inside her head. She quickly recovered and finnished to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off his body. He made his way back to her lips, crashing his onto hers. She lifted herself as much as she could to feel him more closely and scratched her nails lightly over his back, causing him to let out a deep moan. He began to kiss her harder and she returned it just as demanding as he did…before they jumped apart. Paris stood in front of them, her eyes wide.

"PARIS! You always have a perfect timing, you know that?"

"And you have two guys within half an hour. I thought better of you, Gilmore." She rushed back into her room, not giving Rory a chance to protest.

"What is she thinking? Two guys in half an hour? And who is she to judge me and my sexlife? I mean, I didn't even do anything what I'm not allowed to do! And I definitely didn't do anything with Finn in any sexual way!…" Rory paced back and forth, rambling on and on. Logan just leaned back and watched her amused.

"And what is wrong with you? Why are you smiling like this?"

"Because you're funny.", stated Logan as simply saying the obvious. Rory glared at him, making him smile even wider. She rushed over and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"For laughing at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you…well, actually, yeah, I was. But just because you're so cute if you're angry." Rory intended to hit him again, but he saw it coming and grabbed her hand, pulling her really close.

"Not that you're not already beautiful without being angry.", he whispered and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She blushed and turned her head as he looked intently in her eyes. But he placed a finger under her chin and turned her head back to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"And really interesting roommate you have there, Ace." Rory let out a little laugh.

"And she's in a good mood today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, remind me to tell you the story where I woke up in the middle of the night with her on my bed, a knife in her left hand." Logan's eyes widened in shock and she began to laugh.

"This reaction I get from almost every person. Except the one's who know Paris for a week or so."

"I think, I should take you out. Maybe you live a little longer if you're not here all day."

"How hero-like of you. You sacrifice your time to rescue me from my paranoid roomate."

"Yeah, I'm good guy. Always there to help all women on this planet." He smirked at her and she smirked right back at him, mocking him.

"So, is this a yes?" She teased him a little by looking really uninterested, but gave him an answering kiss within minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I know not a really exciting and long chapter, but I wanna end it right here. Not the story (of course not),but the chapter. And I gonna go to my training just now, so reviews, please! Hope to be able to update sooner this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm the cruelest person on this planet! I always let you down and I'm soooooo bad at updating…I'm really sorry, so sorry! And I love all my reviewers who take the time to read my story, although I'm not the fastest updater! You guys rock! So, now the shoutouts:

**Princetongirl**: If you're so mad at me for not making up my mind, why are you reading the story? I totally know where I'm gonna go with my story, no worries. So, if you want to know what kind of pairing it will be, read. But you don't have to, I'm not gonna make you ;)!

**Purplemoon07:** I feel honored that you missed my story! You're a really great reviewer, always there, thank you for that. And, I missed the writing, too ;)!

**Angry Girl**: Yeah, I know what you mean! Here in Germany isn't even the 5th season out, yet. But because of the internet, I saw the episodes! There so much better in english, anyways! I don't like the translation here in german. That's why I'm always watching everything in english ;)!

So, and once again, my Lauren is missing…sadly! But you ALL rock, you know that! You're the greatest! Love you all and every review is appreciated!

Chapter 10

"Rory, Rory! Rory, where are you?"

"I'm here in my room! Where else should I be?" Rory looked up from her research for her next article as Paris ran into her room with a shocked expresson on her face.

"What's up, Paris? Did you see a ghost or something?"

"NO, worse. I saw Logan!"

"Come on, Paris. I know, you don't like him but he's not that bad."

"No, let me finnish! I saw him with another girl!"

"So…what?" Rory looked curiously at Paris, hiding her real feelings. It hurt…this little sentence hurt her worse than anything, but she wasn't going to show it.

"They were, you know, they looked like they were on a date. You know this stuff: Coffee, laughing, kissing on the cheek etc."

"Yeah, I know how this works, believe me. So, what? I hope he had fun."

"Am I crazy or what? You're absolutely calm when I'm telling you that a guy who you're seeing is dating another girl? What's up with you? Aren't you still seeing him?"

"Yeah, I'm still seeing him and nothing's wrong with me. We're having a no-strings-attached agreement. He's allowed to see other people and I'm allowed to see other people, too. That's all."

"Ok, if things are this way, it's totally normal…" Rory turned her head back thinking the conversation was over, as Paris turned her back, looking her straight in the eye.

"Are you out of your mind? Where's the commitment girl, the girl I know and which I used to call my friend? My friend who had something in here." Paris pointed to Rory's head.

"Paris, stop it. I'm not out of my mind. Logan can't do commitment but I wanna see him, so we agreed on this relationship." Paris glared her, needing some time to let it sink. Then she spoke up again.

"Are you sure you're ok with it? I mean, you're a girlfriend girl." Paris was worried about her. She saw the hurt in her eyes, as much as Rory wanted to hide it, Paris knew her. And she knew that this wasn't the Rory she was used to. This girl would never do such a thing.

"Yeah, everything's fine." , as she saw Paris's glare, she added "Really fine. I'm feeling good, believe me."

"Well, ok. But if you wanna talk, I'm here, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, thank you Paris. You're the best."

"Shut up, I know." The two girls hugged and Paris left for a date with Doyle and Rory had time for her article. She had to finnish it till next week. But, first, she needed coffee, really badly. She hadn't drank one in at least two hours. So, Rory grabbed her purse and left the dorm. As she reached the coffee-stand, her cell went off.

"Urgh…not now." She rolled her eyes and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"What? And it better has to be important, you're holding me back from my coffee."

"Nice way of saying hello to a beloved friend." Rory shivered at this voice. The voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Tristan! Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you're my mother or Paris."

"Well, this explains at lot. But get your coffee, I can't be responsable for the lack of your elixier of life. I call you in 5 minutes." With this, he just hang up. Rory looked at her cell confused. A hundred thoughts raced through her mind. She ordered her coffee and paid, imagining 50 different scenarios of the dialogue which was coming up. He hadn't called since that date and she knew she had hurt him badly. So, what was he going to say? He sounded pretty happy, not angry at all. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. Rory sat down on a bench, downing her coffee as her cell went off again. She took deep breathes before answering.

"Hey, Tristan."

"Hey, Mare. I missed your voice. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you? We haven't talked since…since you know what."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, too. So, did you get your coffee?" Rory knew he didn't want to talk about it. Normally he wasn't the one for smalltalk and this sounded really like avoiding the things he truly wanted to say. But Rory had to say something about, she simply had to.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Listen, Tristan, about that day…" Rory began, but Tristan cut her off.

"Ror, please. I don't wanna talk about it." He never called her Rory or Ror…just when he was serious.

"Yeah, but I want to apologize. I feel so bad about leaving you there. I'm really sorry, I didn't know what to do. Please, forgive me."

"It's ok, Mary. I was too fast und there's no need to apologize. And now let us finnish this topic, I really don't wanna talk about it anymore." He sounded hurt and Rory felt sick. He was hurt because of her, she didn't want that. She liked him too much for hurting him like that. But he didn't want to talk about, so she would just shut up. Maybe she get to talk to him in person about it.

"Ok. But it's not done for me yet."

"I though so. You were never the person to forget something."

"Anyways, I missed you. I really did. Maybe we could meet again, not as a date, as friends? I really want to see you again."

"Yeah, Mary, I missed you, too. And I would love to see you again. How about we make a movie-marathon next weekend? Or do you have plans already?"

"Actually, I do. But I'm just gonna call Logan and say that…"

"Logan? You have plans with Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yeah, actually we're dating."It slipped out and Rory immediately regretted it. There was a long silence on the other line and as Tristan spoke up again, Rory could feel his dissapointment and his anger.

"Oh, great. Your grandmother must be really satisfied. I'm happy for you two." This was the best lie he could get out und he knew, Rory didn't buy it.

"Tristan, it's not what you think. We're not dating officially, you know Logan."

"So, he's seeing other girls, too?"

"Yes. I mean, I could meet other people too, so it's just fair."

"Mare, do you listen to yourself? You always were the commitment type and I thought you would never get trapped by such a playboy."

"I know what I'm doing. You're not my daddy and I'm a grown-up. I don't have to defend my life to you."

"Ok, calm down. I don't wanna fight. You do whatever you want."

"Yes, I'm always doing what I want." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you do. So, what about next weekend?"

"How about you come to my dorm around 4ish on Saturday and I get the movies and Paris out of the dorm."

"Sounds good to me. See you then, can't wait."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye, beautiful." Rory smiled at his last words. Maybe they really could be friends. She hoped so 'cause she really missed him. In a friend kind of way, of course.

She lifted herself up from the bench and walked to Logan's dorm. There, she knocked on the door and was greeted by Finn.

"Hey, the love of my life visits me. I feel so honored." Rory smiled at him and he kissed her cheek, opening the door wider to let her in.

"Hey, Finny. Where's Logan?"

"In his room with Trisha." He nervously smiled at Rory, regretting his words. Why do these sentences always have to slip out of his mouth?

"I'm sorry, kitten. I'm sure they're just learning for his, his…history class."

"Logan doesn't go to history classes and I'm pretty sure he isn't learning in there." Finn just watched her awkwardly.

"Finn, don't worry. It's ok. I'm not dating him exclusively, didn't he tell you?" Finn's face lit up.

"No, he didn't! So…", he jumped next to her on the couch and his arm found it's way around Rory's shoulder, "we could go out on a date, too. Sugar, this is the best news I heard in my life!" Rory began to laugh.

"You're the greatest, Finn. But I'm never going out with you." Finn looked at her, dissapointed.

"Why not? Am I not sexy enough for you, love? I can change in every kind of way you want."

"No, thank you. I love you just like you are, believe me." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, ok…but I'm not giving up yet." Just then, Logan's door opened and he entered the room with a blond clutched to his arm. He saw Rory and pushed the blond out of the dorm with a 'I'll call you'.

"Sorry, Ace. I didn't expect you."

"It's ok, Logan." Logan smirked and lifted Rory up from the couch in his arms. He kissed her and she responded just as pasionnately, forgetting about everything around her. She got lost in his kiss, just as everytime. She couldn't be mad at him, not after such a kiss. And she also had no right, he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Urgh, I'm gonna go. You two are disgusting." Finn lifted himself up and left the dorm. Logan smirked at Rory, pushing a strand behind her ear.

"Well, I think Finn is a little jealous." Rory smirked back.

"Yeah. He can't stand that I have you and he has no chance getting you into his bed." Logan glared at her.

"Very funny, Ace." He kissed her again softly on the lips before continuing.

"So, what let you here into my dorm? Not that I'm complaining. Now I get to kiss you." Rory smiled as he trailed light kissed down her neck.

"Well, I don't have much time, I just wanted to tell you…" She was cut off by his lips pressing on hers again. He whispered between kisses.

"There's always enough time for that." Rory smiled against his lips and let him enter. As he began to suck on her tongue, she moaned. She didn't wanna stop, but she had to finnish her article. So, she pushed him away lightly just to face him.

"Stop, Logan."

"Why", he whined, wanting to kiss her again.

"Because I have an unfinnished article at my dorm and I was just stopping by to tell you that I have to cancel our date on Saturday."

"Why?" Logan looked dissapointed.

"Because Tristan is coming and we're going to watch some movies."

"Tristan? Tristan DuGrey? You're ditching me because of DuGrey?"

"Logan, we're friends and I haven't seen him in a while. We could also go out on Sunday, ok?"

"Well, if he's more important than a date with me."

"Yes, he is…" Rory watched Logan's shocked expression before adding. "no, you jealous thing, he's not more important. But do I have to remind you of our agreement? I don't think so."

"Yeah, whatever Ace. I'll see you on Sunday. But I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too. Bye." She kissed him and opened the door.

"Hey, and Ace." Rory turned to him. "I'm not jealous." Rory rolled her eyes and winked at him.

"Sure, Logan." She closed the door behind her leaving a very jealous Logan behind. On her way to her dorm she smiled all the time. He was jealous, this was a good sign. Logan in his dorm paced forth and back again, convincing himself that he wasn't jealous. Why should he be? She wasn't his girlfriend and he could date another girl an Saturday. But did he want to date another girl? Several minutes ago as he was with Trisha, Rory was always on his mind. What was wrong with him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I hope the length of the chapter is a bit of a refund. I just couldn't stop. Now, I know again what a great feeling it is to really write. The whole mind just on this story, I missed this. So, reviews, guys. Go to the little button, you know you want it. And isn't the little button cute? He wants to get pushed, he screams for it ;)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, once again, I'm the badest updater ever! But school is really such a hard work these days. Here in germany, we have something that's called the 'oberstufe'. It's the last three years of school and you have to collect your points for your last finals. So, it's really tough and much to do, you're not allowed to get bad grades…otherwise you won't get accepted to your finals for graduation! So, please understand that I couldn't update earlier, I'm really so sorry. I love writing and I love you guys who keep my story alive! Thanks again to you all!

**Mochaddicted79: **I'm really sorry, but I can't help you out with that problem. That would ruin my fun and this story. You'll have to wait and read **evil laugh**!

**Angry Girl:** Hey, you! You're great, one of my most loyal reviewer, love it! Well, you'll see, but he's going to find out…but how? And when? Hmmmm…;)

**KeitaWolf**: Yeah, he really should think about it, don't ya agree with me! This no commitment isn't working for him anymore…at least it seems to be.

**Lauren**: Hey, my girl! Here I am again, finally! Love you for your review, like always! Hope I'm able to satisfy you with the bantering between our two in this chap. Gonna try!

**Purplemoon**: I'm very proud of you. You pushed the little button, now he's really happy! You made his day ;)! And I think lengthyness is very cool word, I love it! Definitely in my vocab now!

**Mamashirl**: You'll never know what kind of story it is if you're not going to read the rest ;)!

Chapter 11

"Paris, come on! Get out, he's gonna be here any minute!" Rory rushed through the dorm in a towel, preparing herself for Tristan. She wanted to look good for him, god knows why. Paris was blocking the bathroom to get ready for her date with Doyle. Rory was relieved to finally found a way to get her out of the dorm, but in this particular moment she was about to kill her!

"PARIS! I'm dressed in only a towel! You don't want me to greet Tristan like that, do you?"

"Why not? He's gonna like it." Paris's voice came from inside the bathroom. Rory just rolled her eyes and began to hit her fists against the door.

"You're coming out right NOW, or I'm coming in. No matter how!"

"I'm almost done, calm yourself down. It's only Tristan."

"Well, I didn't know that your normal way of greeting friends is to be awaiting them in a towel." In this moment, the door opened finally and Paris came out looking exactly like one hour before as she entered the bathroom. Rory glared at her, not even bothering to say something about it. She rushed into the room and locked the door. Just in case Paris would change her mind and want to go to the bathroom again. Nothing's save with her as a roommate.

"And if he knocks on this door, you'll open it with your best smile and entertain him until I'm ready. Understand?" Rory's head appeared for just a second to glare at Paris and making sure she was still there.

"Yes, your royal highness." Paris glared back at her in mock seriousness and sat down on the couch in the living room with a research she had to finnish. She wanted to discuss it with Doyle today on their date, Rory was sure. It was going to be a exciting date for the two, Rory thought with a smirk on her face while fixing her hair. She let it fall around her face in slight curls with one small strand put up behind her ear, put on a light make up and a dark green skirt that ended just above her knees with a black simple shirt. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and exited the room. Just in this moment, there was a knock on the door. Paris sighed deeply, let the papers fall onto the coffeetable and opened the door. It was Tristan and right behind him a confused Doyle. Paris turned, saw Rory and turned back to Tristan.

"Hi, DuGrey. Your highness is waiting for you. Bye." She walked past him and locked her arm with Doyle who wasn't able to stop staring at Tristan till Paris pulled on his arm roughly and he stumbled after her. Tristan watched them curiously with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Rory, who had made her way over to the door to greet him.

"Wow, I knew she was always bad with hiding how much she loved me, but this much warmthness…I didn't expect." Tristan smirked and put a hand just above his heart. Rory let out a chuckle and said:

"Well, you know her. She was never good with the whole lying and denying thingy, right?" With this, Rory motioned for Tristan to come in, let a hand fall on his right upper arm and kissed his cheek. He couldn't help a little smile creeping onto his face. Rory did this with such a tiny touch and she wasn't even aware of it.

"Yeah, I always felt there was some sparkle between us. Too bad for this guy. What's his name?"

"Doyle. He's mine and Paris's editor and they started dating like almost a year ago. Actually funny story, wanna hear?"

"Sure. Stories with Paris involved are always the best. But first, I've got to tell you, you look stunning." A blush crept onto her cheeks and her eyes quickly wandered to the ground, trying to hide her smile.

"Thank you."

"Always, beautiful." At this, Rory head shot back up and her smile grew even bigger. Why did he always had to have this effect on her, with such simple words? But she knew the answer…it was because she saw the honest always sparkling in his crystal blue eyes when he made her a compliment. They were never too much or too cheesy and he really meant what he said.

"So, what about the story?"Tristan asked curiously as he took off his jacket and let himself fell onto the couch. Rory snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Well, they were always fighting about something for paper…", Tristan made a shocked face.

"No way! Paris would never fight or argue, are you sure?" Rory smirked back and continued.

"Yeah, he brought out a different sight of her, really bizarre." Tristan chuckled lightly and shook his head, but returned his attention back to Rory, who sat down on the couch next to him, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, anyways. She went to this speed dating thing here on the campus and there they met again. They started talking and didn't wanna stop. You know, this little bell which rings every 2 minutes or so, signalizing for the partners to switch. And you know Paris, she just screamed at the others who wanted to switch and talked to Doyle more. And then they ended up having sex in our dorm." Tristan's eyes widened in real surprise.

"Paris and having sex?"

"Yeah, it was kinda new for me, too. Believe me, I didn't really like to get to see Doyle in one of Paris's bathrobes."

"You saw the two?"

"Yeah, after, of course. And Paris just had to tell me immediately that they had sex. And really didn't wanna know. Oh, and did I tell you? There was a girl from Chilton with me who I should show around on the campus. Now she thinks college is just about having sex and getting drunk."

"Well, with just one minute with you, she really should think otherwise."

"Stop it! I'm not that boring." Rory glared at him and he looked at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I didn't say that. I meant that you're very into school and this whole thing here. And that's good. I like you like that."

"Ok, I'm gonna believe you."

"You should. So, my gorgeous friend. What for movies did you pick?" Rory glared playfully at him and stood back up, walked over to the TV and reached for the DVD's.

"I got 'get over it', 'fight club', 'the notebook' and 'final destination'."

"Almost every genre. I knew I could count on you with that."

"And on with the food and drinks: I got every kind of candy the store sold, a few beer and sodas, pie and pizza delivery will be here any minute."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you so much. You're a godess with preparing the perfect evening." He patted the place next to him and smirked. Rory shot him a glare.

"Just because of the food…I should've known."

"Sorry, Mary. But the sparkles I have with Paris just aren't the same with you. I'm really heartbroken to dissappoint you."

"Shut up, bible boy." Rory put in 'get over it' first and sat down next to him. As the title flashed onto the screen.

"Now I know why you picked this movie. You're trying to find a way to get over me." Tristan smirked sheepishly and Rory hit him with a pillow. Her face changed to a serious expression and looked pleadingly at him.

"Oh, please, Trissy. Give me another chance! Why am I not good enough?" She pouted and began to bite on her lower lip. This drove Tristan almost crazy, he needed all his strength to hold himself back from kissing her. She looked so damn sexy.

"I'm sorry, Mare. It's not you, it's me."

"Don't give me that bullshit! It's not true. I'm not sexy enough, that's it, right?" She played along with a smirk playing around her lips and he was just about to show her how damn sexy he thought she is, but this was just playing around. Keep your hands off her, he told himself.

"Ok, I can't lie to you. That's it." Rory couldn't take his gaze anymore, she broke down in laughter. She laughed so hard, she had to hold her stomach. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm gonna get it, since you're not able to move.", Tristan pointed out. Rory just nodded and laughed hysterical as Tristan got up and opened the door. The pizza-guy stared at her like she was crazy, looking back to Tristan for an explanation, but he just paid him and smirked. The guy shook his head in disbelief and handed Tristan the pizza-boxes. He shut the door and sat back down on the couch, watching Rory who calmed down slowly.

"Can I help you with anything? A tissue maybe?" Rory wiped her tears away and pulled a piece of pizza out of his hand and began to eat, focusing her attention on the screen. Tristan just took out another piece and began to eat, too, shifting himself back and forth to get comfortable. They ate in silence, now and then chuckling about the movie and getting closer naturally. At 'final destination', their third movie, Rory was curled up to him with her head on his stomach. He had an arm around her back and rubbed his hand slowly over it, his other hand playing with her hair to smooth her. She shrugged everytime something happened, but relaxed quickly under Tristan soft touch. He just smiled all the time, he couldn't help it. His Mary was in his arms and even if she thought of him just as a friend, he was happy. The movie ended and she got up to put on the final one, 'the notebook'. He almost winced at the lack of contact and warmth, but she was back in his arms within minutes.

"Have you seen this one before?"

"No, actually I haven't."

"What? You gotta be kidding!" Rory jumped up. "This is one of the best movies in time and you haven't seen it!" Tristan looked at her with amusement. She was always so cute when it came to movies. You could see her eyes sparkling and they got even brighter.

"I'm really sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"We'll see." She smirked at him, cuddled back into his arms and started the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I'm gonna stop now. I intended to write the whole weekend, but I just wrote too much already. So, you'll have to wait for the last part. Oh my god, I was so into the story and then a friend of mine called me and I checked how much I wrote already while talking to her. So, I decided it would be enough for now. And you'll get to decide what happens now:

A: Logan's coming to the dorm the next morning and gets all jealous.

Or

B: I'm gonna write a little more about the two and let the weekend pass. Refreshing their friendship, you know what I mean. Nothing sexual, just friendship!

So, reviews, guys! The button is awaiting you!


	12. Author's note

**Author's Note!**

So, this time it's gonna be a huge apology. I know I'm such a bad person for letting hang there, I feel terrible. But I had a really harsh time in school which isn't over, sadly. It's gonna be even worse the next weeks. Additionally I had a little accident on the black ice during my skitrip. My chin looks kinda bad, but it's getting better. And because this isn't enough, my best friend doesn't talk to me anymore. I found out that our friendship was a big fat lie and she just used me. Nice one! And the love of my life doesn't answer me…you see, it's kinda bad for me right now. So, I'm really sorry for not updating, I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter really soon. I'll try hard. And a big thank you to lauren, your review made me happy. I really didn't know how much you love my writing, I feel honored. Thank you so much for that! Here a view shout outs I wrote a long time ago. Hope you're not too mad at me for not updating. Love you all, guys!

**KeitaWolf:** Can't tell you yet. But don't give your hopes up, who knows… Maybe it'll be!

**Angry Girl**: Thanx for the concern, I'm just fine. It was just really much to do and I just had a little break. The harsh time is coming up again.Oh yeah, the Notebook is one of my favs. It's just sooo great, I even cried as I read the book. And of course while watching the movie. Oh yeah, my best friend and I, we were like waterfalls ;)!

**Kat:** Yeah, FINALLY! Somebody who likes the story because it's not open who she'll end up with. Love you for that, it was my intention !

**Lauren**: Hey my fav! Yeah, I'm really so damn proud of you for reviewing the day I updated. You're the best! Well, Tristan is kinda good guy. Not really, but you know. He wants to keep the image, first ! Thanks for your review!

**Freefalling08:** Well, I would say sundrop is something good, after your review! And it's with caffeine, that's just perfect! We have something like that in germany, too. I love them !

**Crissy:** Is it something good or bad if what I'll choose is the one which you wouldn't choose? Kinda confused here!


	13. Chapter 12

**Watching over me**

**Summary:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N: **So, finally it's going to happen! I'm gonna update!I hope I'll be able to update more often in the future. Ok, you little rogan shippers out there, you voted a and you'll get a )!

Thank you all so much for your reactions to my author's note. I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 12**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Logan screamed, making Rory jump and fall from the couch. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them again at the sight of bright light. As she managed to get them open again, she tried to stand up, but a sharp pain shoot through her body. Finally coming back to reality and the bright day after waking up so harshly, she realized she was sitting on the floor in a very uncomfy position and a furious Logan was standing above her.

"What are you doing with HIM on the couch, cuddled up in his arms!" Logan sent a angry look at Tristan who did woke up just as harshly, but managed to stay on the couch.

"Hey, man. Nothing happened. We were just…" Tristan tried to reason in his sleepy state of being, but Logan cut him off.

"Get out or otherwise you'll regret it." With this, he made a step towards the couch, clutching his fists.

"LOGAN, stop it! Nothing happened! But why am I explaining myself to you? You have no right to be jealous, you're not my boyfriend! Now get out, I can't stand the sight of you!And don't you dare to come back, I don't wanna see you anymore." Rory screamed at Logan, finally finding her voice again. Logan looked like he did get slapped across the face, sent one last deathly glare at Tristan and stomped out of the dorm, banging the door behind him. Rory stared after him, realizing what she had said and her eyes started to fill with tears. She managed to stand up and started to walk to the kitchen in desperate need of coffee, but suddenly she collapsed in Tristan's lap, sobbing. Tristan just let her cry, whispering soothing words to comfort her, stroking through her hair. His Mary sobbing in his arms because of another guy, it nearly killed him. Silently he promised her, he would never do that to her: making her cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week after, Rory and Logan still didn't spoke with each other. They managed to avoid places where they could accidently bump into each other, even if this was especially hard on the paper. Logan was forced to stop by every now and then because of his father and Rory was one of the most important writer for the paper. After she told Paris about the whole situation, which Paris suprisingly understand very well, Rory was allowed to write all her articles in her room and Paris brought her the stuff from the paper she needed.

"Thank you, Paris. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's ok, Rory. Just remember you owe me!" Paris smirked at her, putting some research down on Rory's desk. Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Of course. Anything. But first I need another favor from you."

"Name it."

"Tell me, why did you take this so well? I mean, you normally crazy about the paper and don't care if anybody has a personal problem. You just want to get the issue done."

"Well, first of all, I don't like Logan. I think he's an rich, conceited asshole and you deserve way better than him. Especially after how he treated you. And secondly, I have a fight with Doyle myself. I don't wanna talk about it, so don't even ask, Gilmore." Paris added after seeing Rory's awaiting expression.

"So, what about we just forget the stupid guys for this weekend and since your mum is on a business-trip, we do all the things you always do with your mother if something like this happens?"

"You're going to watch movies with me all weekend, eating junk food, drinking coffee, order huge amounts of pizza?" Rory's face lit up for the first time after the incident. Paris smiled a small smile.

"Cross out the coffee for me and I'm in." Rory hugged Paris tightly.

"Rory, please. Need of oxygen! You should have learned that in biology, you were in my class at Chilton." Rory let go of Paris and smirked.

" I think, I was sick during this lesson."

"Whatever. So, I'm going to buy all the junk food I'm able to find and you're picking out the movies, deal?"

"Deal. See you I an hour." Both of them rushed out of the dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory stood in front of a big shelf of dvd's, genre 'action'. In her hands she had already movies that covered the genres 'drama', 'chick flick', 'comedy', 'horror' and even a documentary for Paris about driven people an their motives. This one just screamed Paris and Rory couldn't stop laughing about what Paris's face would look like. She reached out and was about to grab 'triple x' as someone snapped it out of her fingers. She angrily turned to see Finn smirking down at her.

"Love, no need to be angry with me. We could watch it together and I'll hold your hand…"

"Finn, give it back to me."

"No, why should I? You can't resist an invitation to see a movie with me anyways. You just wanna be close to me and that's your chance."

"Oh, Finn. You're so right! Why am I so easy to predict? I just want you…" With this, Rory leaned in to a surprised Finn who leaned down, totally oblivious to the hand which Rory reached out, snapping the movie back in her hands. She pulled away and tried to hold back a laugh.

"…to give me my movie back. Thank you." A smirk made it's way to her face and Finn glared first at his now empty hand and then at her.

"Ow, bloody hell…kitten, you're such an evil teasing woman. You know how to have the guys wrapped around your finger, I'll have to give you that."

"Oh, why thank you, charming boy."

"But you'll give in to me. I simply know that I'm gonna have you scream my name out in pleasure someday."

"A little bit to sure of yourself, Finny, aren't you?" With this, she turned on her heel to pay for the movies, leaving a staring Finn behind. As she left the shop, she turned back once, winking at him and blowing him a kiss. A big grin spread out on his features and he shook his head, laughing.

"_This girl is going to drive me crazy one day."_, he thought to himself, turning back to the shelf, searching for another movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back!" Rory closed the door, throwing her keys on the coffeetable, putting down the movies.

"Paris, are you here?" She didn't get an answer, so she figured, Paris was still shopping for food and decided to take a shower. Just as she was about to get in, there was a faint knock on the door. She cursed under her breath, slung a big towel around her body. She opened the door, not even bothering who it was.

"Paris, why do you forget your keys all the time? I told you a hundred times…" she rambled on while walking back to the bathroom. She was about to shut the door as she suddenly froze at the sound of his voice.

"Well, you didn't open the door dressed like this as we were together. Maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you then."

Rory's eyes darkened as she turned to see her old ex-boyfriend Dean standing in her door, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing here, Dean. We're through, you know that."

"We're through when I say we're through. Come here." He ordered, his gaze still on her body. Automatically, Rory slung her arms across her chest. Her mind raced, what should she do now? He hit her in the past and he was going to hit her again, she saw it in his eyes. Her expression became frightened, but she didn't move.

"I said, come here, you little bitch!" Dean started to step in front of her, ready to slap her if she wasn't going to do what he wanted, but suddenly stopped at the sound of another voice.

"Don't even dare to do one more step." Rory recognized the voice as Logan's and relief washed through her body. Dean turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw a guy with hate and disgust sparkeling in his eyes.

"Screw you. You'll get her after I'm finnished with her." A second later, Logan's fist connected with his jaw which took Dean by surprise and fell to the ground, blood tripping from his mouth.

"You little bastard, don't even think to touch or even look at her! If I see you in a 10 step radius to her anytime in the future, you're going to wish you never laid eyes on her." Dean stared at Logan like he was going to kill him, stood up and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. He turned back to see Rory still standing on the same spot, spit in her direction and walked past Logan while murmuring:

"She's not even worth it. Have your way with her and throw her away afterwards, it's the best advice I can give you." Logan stared at the back of Dean's retreating figure. He couldn't believe that somebody talked about his beautiful Ace like that and he swore, he would beat the crab out of this guy if he gets the chance.

"Ace, are you ok?" Rory shrugged out of her trance, saw Logan's concerned look and rushed into his arms. He instinctivly wrapped his arms around her shaking body, holding her tight. She wasn't crying, but she needed sometime to calm herself again while he rubbed soft circles on her bare back. As she smelled his scent, everything of the past week was forgotten, she just wanted to hold onto him forever.

"Thank you, Logan. I was so scared he was going to hit me again. Thank you, thank you…"

"Ssshh, Ror. Everything's ok, he isn't going to come back, I promise." After standing like that, tightly embrased, for a few minutes, she realized that she just had a towel on, reluctantly pulled away and blushed. He began to smirk, turned her face back to him, caressing her cheek.

"Ace, I've seen you in less than that, you know." His remark just made her blush even more. His smirk became wider and he slowly leaned in, his hand still on her cheek. As their lips touched, she let herself fall back against him, putting her hands on his chest to steady herself. He moved his lips slowly against hers in a soft, lingering kiss. He didn't even bother to deepen it, there was no need. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten and smiled against her lips. As they both pulled back in desperate need of oxygen, she let her eyes stay close, enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms. He let his forehead rest against hers and stared at her relaxed features. She slowly opened her eyes to see him staring back at her. A sudden urge to feel all of him shot through her body and she grinded her hips into his, making his eyes darken with lust. He swept her up in his arms, still staring at intently and carried her in her room, shutting the door behind them. As she laid her down in the bed, he had already removed the towel around her waist and she started to unbutton his shirt. They didn't dare to say a word, they just needed to feel the other right now. She slid his shirt off his shoulder and he crashed his lips to hers again. The kiss was everything the other wasn't. Hard, passionate and driven with need and lust. He tarted out his tongue immediately and she granted him entrance while unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. He pulled back from her lips and made his way down her neck, stopping at her collarbone, sucking on it softly. She moaned and her breath quickened. Her actions became faster as she roughly pulled his pants down his legs. Logan's lips were all over her, trailing opened mouth kisses down her body, driving her mind crazy. Reality vanished and became blur as her body heated up and took control over her. She climbed on top of him, taking control as she brought his face back up, fusing her lips to his again. As she let her tongue trace his lips, she could feel his whole body vibrate underneath her and gently bit down on his bottom lip. He let out a deep groan and she felt his reaction to her, making her moan into the kiss also. He began to caress her back, leaving gossebumps in his wake. She kissed her way down his chest to his stomach and felt his muscles flex, hearing him moan. His boxers quickly joined the pile of clothes on the floor and he flipped her over, gaining control again. He reached for the nightstand, grabbing a condom, ripping the foil open. As he rolled it on himself, he stared in her eyes. She was breathing heavily and her lips her swollen from kissing him. She smiled at him and brought his lips back to hers again as he entered her quickly. She gasped out in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusted again and again. His pace fastened in desperate need of release and she began to scream out in pleasure making him thrust even faster. She scratched her nails over his back, gaining a deep groan out of his throat. She felt herself on the edge as he thrusted one last time and released inside of her. He collapsed on top her, breathing as heavy as her, his body covered with sweat. She arched her back up, grinding her hips against his, enjoying the feeling he had evoked. She felt like floating down a river, her mind totally blank and a small smile traced her lips. Her body was covered with sweat and she felt totally exhausted, but definitely in a good way. As he managed to steady his breathing, he rolled to her side, covering her body with a blanket. She slowly opened her eyes again, finding him on her side, staring at the ceiling. She turned to him just as he looked back at her, smiling. He wrapped an arm securly around her body and she laid her head down on his chest, staring in his sparkeling eyes. He began to stroke her hair and finally broke the silence.

"I missed you, Ace."

"I missed you, too." Rory responded with a smile and kissed his chest.

"Not being able to be near you almost killed me.", he admitted and was shocked by his own remark. He didn't realized how hard the last week was for him till now, or maybe he just didn't want to admit it. He was about to say something as she cut him off with her lips on his again. He tightened his arm around her, not wanting to let go. His mind was racing with thoughts, why did he act this way around her? He wasn't the jealous type. And why didn't he just slept with another girl this past week? But these thoughts were washed away as she slowly climbed back on top of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Wow, this chapter is quite good. I like it and I hope you'll like it, too. It just came to me while writing it and I didn't even realize how much it is until I stopped. Please, review!

So, it finally happened! I UPDATED! I'm so proud of myself, haha. This chapter is a little reward for all you guys out there who waited all this time. Thanx!

I'll try to update soon!


	14. Chapter 13

**Watching over me**

**Summary****:** Once again, Emily Gilmore has to play matchmaker. But under no circumstances would Rory fall in love with this selfish and arrogant boy… right?

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, but I own NOTHING. Except from a few books and CD's ;)

**Reviews: **Yes, Yes and one more time: YES! I need them so badly, believe me!

**A/N**: I know, I know...it's been like four years. But I hope you still want to know how the story goes on. Here ya go!

Chapter 13

The next few weeks, everything went back to normal. Rory dated Logan, still casually, even if it got harder for her everytime. Seeing him with other girls was still a cruel sight for her eyes, but what could she do? Never see him again? She couldn't endure that. So she had to cope with his lifestyle.

But Tristan was still a touchy subject between them. Everytime he called her and Logan was there, he just shot her deadly glances. She couldn't really understand it. Why was he allowed to see other girls and she couldn't even talk to her best friend? It wasn't fair and they argued about it all the time. Rory thought, that maybe, if they talked it out, it would get better. So, she planned a little get together at the Pub.

* * *

Rory was on her way to her first class this day, balancing her large coffee in one hand and flipping open her chirping cellphone with the other.

"'lo?"

"What a charming way to great an old friend, really? Your mother taught you well." Tristan let out an amused chuckle.

"Sorry, but my mother wasn't really into the whole facade of being polite. More like, say what you want, right in the moment when you think it. My grandma doesn't really improve of it, but hey. Little rebellion of an almost 40 year old woman. Why not?"

"I missed your babbling. Did you get your coffee today? You sound a little grumpy."

"I have one right here, but because of the insanely pleasure to get a call from you, I'm deprived."

Tristan let out a chuckle, " Well then, I don't want to interrupt your pleasure in the morning. I just wanted to call to see how you were."

"Other than my coffee-deprivation caused by you, I'm fine thanks. Listen, I wanted to ask you: Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, actually I am. Lindsay just called to say she has an 'appointment' on Friday und couldn't go out with me." Tristan said sarcastically, stressing the word appointment.

"Oh, poor boy. You won't get laid. Why oh why, has the world come to an end?"

"You're really not funny without coffee. What did you have in mind?"

"I few of my friends and me wanna go to the Pub und drink exorbitant masses of alcohol because midterms are over. Wanna join us?" Rory hoped, he would say yes. She just wanted Tristan to come so she could arrange a talk between him and Logan.

"Exorbitant masses of alcohol? Count me in!" Rory could almost hear him smirk on the other end.

"Well good, be there at 8, Friday night. Gotta go, class starts in 3 minutes. Bye!" Rory hung up, gulped her coffee and raced to her classroom, smiling that her plan was working.

* * *

Rory just put a hat on Finn's head(he was already drunk, what a miracle) as Tristan arrived at the Pub. She didn't notice him, so he could get a proper look at her. She was dressed in simple denim miniskirt and a black top, which revealed her creamy white skin. Her hair fell down in light curls and her eyes sparkled while making fun of Finn's drunken state. She smiled widely as she finally saw Tristan und rushed over to him.

"Tris, you made it!" she effusively hugged him and he gladly put his arms around him. God, why did she have to smell so good?

"Nobody can say no to such an invitation, you know that." He released her und smirked at her. "Are you drunk, my little lady?"

"NO! Well, maybe a little tipsy. Come on, join us. You have to catch up." Rory just took his hand and pulled him along, sitting them both in a booth next to Finn. Finn just looked at him, smiling.

"Well, Tristan. What a nice surprise. Didn't know you would be here. You didn't bring any redheads with you, by any chance?"

"Sorry, Finn. I came alone."

"OH bloody hell. This kitten here promised me some redheads.", he said, nudging Rory who was talking to Stephanie. Rory looked at him, faking to be annoyed.

"Aren't we good enough for you Finn? That hurts..."

"Well, love. You would be enough for me, but sadly you're already taken. Speaking of the devil, here comes Logan." Rory turned and saw him entering. As Logan spotted them, he walked over, seeing Tristan next to Rory.

"Well, hello Tristan. What a nice surprise." He groaned and kissed Rory on the lips, shaked hands with Finn and plopped himself down between Tristan and Rory. Rory took his hand and tried to sooth him by whispering in his ear. "Logan, please. Be nice to him. You know, he's my best friend. Why don't you try to talk to him. I think, you two could really become friends." Rory patted her eyeslashes at him. Logan sighed...who could say no to these eyes?

"Fine, I'll talk to him. But I'm not promising anything, you understand me?" Rory just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, Tristan. I see you have no drink. What about a beer to begin with?" Tristan blinked at Logan, confused by why he was talking to him, but gladly he accepted. Logan waved at the waitress and they ordered. Rory talked to Steph while glancing every few minutes over to the two guys, which seemed to get along. Maybe it was really working. She sighed and took a sip of her cosmopolitan.

At the end of the night, she was beyond being tipsy. But she wasn't alone. The party was in full swing as she walked over to Logan.

"Hey there stranger. I haven't seen you all night." She kissed his cheek and he took her hand. Tristan was over at the bar, hitting on some blonde chick. "_Maybe he will get laid tonight, after all"_, Rory thought grinning.

"Hey. You were right. Tristan isn't so bad after all. I could get along with him." Rory smiled widely at him, hugging him tightly to her body. Her plan had worked.

* * *

Finn's birthday was this weekend and Logan and Rory agreed that they would go with other dates, not with each other. Of course, it was Logan's idea. He asked a girl named Caroline without even considering that Rory maybe wanted to go with him. At first, she was furious. But that was their agreement, no strings. So she planned on going on her own with Stephanie. One day before the party, Michael, one of Logan's friends, came up to her in the dining hall.

"Hey Rory. How are you?"

"Fine, Michael. How are you?"

"Good good. You don't happen to go Finn's party tomorrow?"

"Actually, I planned to go, why?"

"Well, I thought, since Logan goes with Caroline...Maybe you want to go with me?" He smiled shyly at her. Rory didn't really like him, but it was kinda sweet how he asked her out.

"Sure, Michael. I'll go with you." She returned his smile.

"Cool. Well, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow around 8ish. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds fine. See ya tomorrow." Michael smiled one last time at her, walking back to his table. Rory picked her fork back up and continued eating.

Around 8:30, Rory entered the party with Michael. They went straight to the bar, almost tumbling over Finn who was on his knees next to a barstool. Michael caught her hand before she could fall and stabled her with the other hand on her back.

"Whoa! FINN, what are you doing down there?"

"Kitten, you look ravishing." Finn got back up and hugged Rory. " Just for me? That wasn't necessary, I always think you're stunning. With red hair even better." He didn't explain what he was doing on his knees, but that was typical for Finn. Compliments before explanations. Rory just shook her head. "That's never going to happen and you know it. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thank you, darling. You gotta let a guy dream." He kissed her cheek and walked away, searching for the next redhead. Rory turned back to Michael, who returned with drinks in his hand.

"Here ya go." He handed one over and she took a sip.

"Thank you." They talked a little, nothing to important and Rory really had a good time. Michael was a funny guy and not at all what she expected. She didn't notice Logan's stares. He was staring at them since the minute they walked in. Caroline clung to him, but he didn't pay attention. As he saw that Michael was touching her, he almost stormed over. Who was this guy to think he could go out with Rory? He wasn't good enough for her, why didn't she see that. Logan downed one drink after another, glancing over to them. Rory was smiling and laughing, why did you do that? Was she trying to torture him? As Michael left Rory at the table, he quickly walked over to her, leaving Caroline behind, pouting.

"Hey Ace. Having fun?" He came to stand in front of her, swaying a little. She was confused, blinking at him. He was drunk, that she was sure of.

"Hey. Yeah, I am. You seem to have fun, too. How much did you drink already?"

"Not much. And it's a party. I can do whatever I want to do." She raised her eyebrow at him. "I didn't say you couldn't. I was just surprised to see you like that. The party has just been going on for an hour or so."

"Yeah whatever. That means, the night is still young. Why don't we go to your dorm." He took her hand and began pulling her with him.

"Logan, stop. What are you doing? I'm on a date, I can't just go."

"Oh common, just come with me." He pulled at her hand again, but she resisted.

"Logan, don't act stupid. We agreed to go with other dates. It was your idea." Logan never let go of her hand.

"Well, it was a stupid idea. I don't like it." Rory quirked her eyebrow at him. " What do you mean?"

"I don't want to see you with Michael." Logan once again tried to pull her with him and she obliged. As they went out of the door, she stopped him again.

"Logan, stop now. Why don't you wanna see me with Michael? He's a nice guy and YOUR friend?" Logan finally let go of her hand, just to walk the hallway up and down. Rory stood there, not knowing what to think of his behaviour. After 5 minutes, he finally looked up at her.

"Fine. I don't want to see you with any other guy. I want you to with me, only me. That's it. There, I said it." Logan looked away again and so he couldn't see the wide smile that spread on Rory's face. She walked over to him, crushing her lips to his. First, he didn't respond, but as he felt her nibbling at his lips, he let her in. He put his arms around her, holding her tightly and began to kiss her with all he had. The party was forgotten, he just wanted her alone. NOW! He kissed her lips one last time, moving to her neck. He lightly sucked on it, making her moan. He made his was to her ear, whispering softly: " How about we go now?" She just 'mmhed', not opening her eyes as he carried on kissing her ear, making her crazy.

* * *

Rory woke up on a hard chest instead of a pillow. She looked up and saw Logan's sleeping face. Who knew that such a bad player could look like an angel while sleeping? _He didn't leave, he really wants to be in a relationship with me_, Rory thought smiling to herself. She began kissing his bare chest, making her way up. As she reached his lips, she felt him waking up, returning her kiss. As she pulled away, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Ace. Nice way of waking up. I really don't know why I didn't realize this earlier."

"Don't know either." She said smiling. He pulled himself up to rest his back on the wall and pulled his Ace to him, resting his hands on the small of her back.

"What's up with me? I get all cheesy and I really like it."

"Some people would say you're in love." Rory said, never stopping to smile. He returned her smile and tucked a loosy strand of hair behind her ear. Then he ran his finger featherlight over her cheek, making her shiver under his touch. He stared so intently in her eyes, she got goosebumps on her arms.

"I would say so, too.", he said just above a whisper and his warm breath brushed over her face. She erased the space between their lips and kissed him, pushing herself more into him, making him groan. He caressed her warm skin, stroking lightly over her bare back. She smiled into the kiss and parted her lips to allow his tongue in. The kiss was full of need but also so soft, she never expected that from a playboy like Logan. He flipped her over, so he was on top of her, kissing her harder. She returned it, scratching her fingernails lightly over his back and back to his hair. He reached for the condom on the nightstand, never leaving her lips.

* * *

It had been almost three months since that day. Almost three months of happiness like the most people would say while they were watching this cute couple. Logan was the perfect boyfriend, always there for Rory and he always turned his full attention to her. If she was in a room with him, nobody was there except her. Every girl was jealous of Rory and in return almost every guy was jealous of Logan. He had this wonderful, beautiful, smart girl by his side and she had the playboy tied up to her's. Everything seemed to be perfect…but it wasn't. Rory wasn't happy. She felt hollow inside. She didn't know why, Logan really loved her and she loved him. But something was missing and she couldn't figure out what. Rory's bright blue eyes normally led directly to her soul, but now they were clouded. The clouds blocked the way to her soul, but nobody really paid attention to this fact. Except the one's she loved and who loved her in return. Her mother saw the clouds and was worried, but Rory didn't wanna talk about it. Her friends missed her real laugh and Logan could see it, too. He wasn't a fool, he knew that something was wrong. He always loved Rory's eyes. But now, when he gazed really intently in her eyes, he could see nothing…simply nothing. And it broke his heart. He loved her, he really did and he didn't wanna lose her. So, he just shut his mouth close and lived as nothing was wrong. But it hurt everyday a little more to see the clouds in her eyes. His Ace wasn't happy and so he wasn't either. They just pretended to be the happy sunshine couple and just the people who really cared about them knew that it was a mask that covered their real feelings. But what should they do? They tried to talk to them, but they didn't listen. Rory and Logan didn't want to listen.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review guys!


End file.
